


【锤基】见鬼的生活

by Arashi7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 日常 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 鬼怪锤X牧师基，中短篇种田文，牧师基基见鬼的日常生活。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 锤基
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

透过彩色玻璃、每天下午三点，阳光正好照在约顿礼拜堂的基督像上，玻璃投射下五彩斑斓的光，显得神像越发圣洁而诡谲。教堂去年翻新，加上每天都有人打扫，信徒众多，一直十分干净整洁。站在神像下的黑袍男子正在与几位信众说话，他生得瘦削挺拔，身形修长，随着时间过去，光影移动到他的脸上，他轻轻闭起一只绿眼，白净的脸上被不同颜色的玻璃分成几块，他退了一步，把自己藏进阴影里，笑了笑说：“今天的时间差不多了，我们明天再见？”

“好的，Laufeyson先生。”女孩们叽叽喳喳地应了，向他鞠躬致谢，转身恋恋不舍地离去。

教堂里剩下他一人，Loki喘了口气，拉了拉白色的领子，企图把自己从工作中释放出来。他看向四周精美的壁画，上一位在约顿郡工作的牧师做得很好，这里的乡绅富豪每年都会为主募捐，Loki大概要在这里待上几年，他希望自己也能如上一位升迁者一样顺利。

“Loki，准备回去了吗？”原本以为人都走了，经常来教堂帮忙的志愿者Tye忽然走出休息室，笑容满满地问Loki。这位牧师刚来约顿郡一年就得到了全体信众的信任，他对教义非常熟悉，又有自己的见解，能开导各个年龄段的人，将教堂上下治理得井井有条，听说他才毕业没多久，以前又是在福利院长大的，Tye觉得换做自己，必然不可能把事情做得这么好。

“再过一会儿吧，麻烦你了，你可以先离开。”Loki迅速换上谦和的微笑，试图掩饰自己工作一天后的疲惫，他们寒暄了一会儿，他听见教堂的门被关上，随即找了个地方坐下。

他望着天花板上的基督救世图，脑子里忽然想到很多年前自己第一次见到这幅图的场景，那时候他被赤裸的神明吓得不轻，从没想过今天会成为一位神职人员。

无所事事地待到五点，Loki有点饿了，他检查了一遍确认所有人都回去了，便落锁离开。

走在约顿郡的小路上，河边吹来的凉风透出春天的味道，花零星盛开着，Loki看着河对岸，有几个男孩在一起踢球——也不算在踢球，只是在争抢那颗足球。Loki小时候很少进行球类运动，福利院资源不足，他会的体育项目实在有限。

他驻足看着对岸，忽然其中一个男孩被推倒在地，他下意识往前走了几步，想去帮忙，结果没有发生意料之中的欺负，他的同伴们迅速丢下球把他扶起来。

——运气真好。

直到男孩们笑闹着离开，Loki才回过神来。

运气真好。

心里的阴暗处悄悄发出一点嫩芽，Loki皱起眉头，他已经很久没有感受过这种情绪了。

深吸了一口气，Loki面无表情地离开。

在约顿郡的家是一栋租来的房子，不大不小，Loki一个人住正合适。他一进门就脱掉了工作时穿的衣服，拉上窗帘，把自己剥得一干二净，在镜子前停留了一会儿才换上居家服。那套衣服闷得他喘不过气，Loki用清水洗脸，他看着镜中的自己，一时间有些出神。

随后他看到了另一张脸。

那是一张男人的脸，可明显不是Loki的，金发蓝眼，异常英俊，眸子中闪烁着熠熠光芒，却像幽灵一样漂浮在空中。

Loki吓了一跳，猛地向后退，等他再回过神来，镜子上空无一物，只有他自己的脸。Loki大口喘息，摸着自己的脸颊。

又来了——又来了！

Loki怨毒地看着镜子，他又洗了一把脸，想把刚才的经历从自己的脑子里赶出去，但他做不到——这么多年过去了，每当他放松警惕，就会看到那家伙。Loki知道自己孤僻、诡异，但他是正常的人，会害怕超自然现象也在所难免。

他甚至觉得自己会变成今天这样，可以全部归因于这个更加诡异的东西。

“你出来！”Loki忍无可忍，他刚开始了新的生活，怎么愿意被打断。他怒吼着，一拳打在镜子上，镜子甚至没有彻底裂开，只是出现了纹路，Loki的手微微破皮，他又叫了一声，可是空气里只有他一个人的声音。

整栋房子安静下来。

Loki不是第一次见到这个男人——如果他还能被称之为“人”。

他还不懂事时，一直跟这人在一起玩，可是没有任何人能看到那个家伙。他被当作是异类、怪胎，被同龄人躲避、嘲讽，Loki一度以为是自己的精神出了问题。为了更好地生活，他藏起自己对那家伙曾经的喜欢，毕竟能那么耐心陪着自己的人并不多。而小孩的喜欢容易被时间消磨，之后他再也没见过那么清晰的实体。

可总在他相信世上只有神的时候，那家伙又回来了。

他在福利院里度过了一段很不愉快的年岁，孩子们并非不明善恶，而是故意作恶。每当他的生命受到威胁，Loki都会感觉有人在保护他，帮他赶走所有危险。那家伙做得很隐蔽，Loki有时候觉得是自己运气好，有时候觉得是那家伙还在。等他长大以后意识到这件事的恐怖之处，Loki又一次见到了那个鬼魂。

他走在神学院的走廊上，透明玻璃映出了另一个身影，亲密地搭着他的肩膀，可他自己感觉不到任何重量。空无一人的走廊却有两个人，Loki当场就呆住了。也是跟今天一样，他似乎特别不擅长在玻璃附近隐身，又或者是他故意吓自己。

他慢慢长大，那个人的容貌却一直没有变过。Loki明白自己的怪异来自何处，他想过好好跟那人谈谈，有时对着空气说了一通好话也没有回应，对方仿佛不愿意再次以实体出现在他面前。

Loki现在已经认命了，他被缠了28年，对自己有一天会死于非命也有了心理准备，不过那家伙仿佛没有恶意，只是会时不时吓他一跳。距离他们上次“见面”已经过去了一年，Loki实在不知道他到底想做什么。

他心情不好，从回家的时候看到那群孩子起就一直阴郁着，对着空气发泄完脾气，Loki觉得手开始疼了，他回房间拿了创可贴。

第二天一早，Loki发觉自己躺在床上。

他浑身僵硬，不寒而栗——因为他昨晚躺在沙发上，迷迷糊糊睡了过去，他家只有他一个人，Loki颤抖着，事情越来越恐怖了，可是对方依旧不愿现身。

Loki呆滞地刷完牙、洗完脸、吃完早午饭，完成这一串动作的他像个僵尸。作为一名牧师，他理所应当相信这种超自然现象的存在，可这个……这个鬼怪……鬼魂……怪物之类的东西，在照顾他。

事情变得很惊悚，Loki好不容易冷静下来。他们以前没有这么亲密的接触，昨晚他居然被抱回了床上，他是否可以想象这家伙还跟他一起睡过！？Loki膈应极了，即使知道那人长得很帅，他也不能接受自己和他发生任何关系。

匆匆出门来到教堂，已经有信徒在等他了。Loki挤出微笑，体面地问候他的信众。

其中大多是年轻的女孩，他小时候长得瘦削，脸颊深深凹陷，并不算讨喜的长相，长大以后有了工作，饮食上注意了，一身职业黑袍，倒是俘获了不少女性的芳心。Loki可以结婚，他也渴望未来能够结婚，拥有自己的家庭。

“嗯？今天Emily没来吗？”得到信众信任的其中一个原因就是Loki记忆力很好，他总是能扫一眼就能发现谁缺席了，他温和地笑着问，仿佛生怕那个女孩生病了一般。

“是的，这是她给您的信，里面写了一些她最近对《圣经》的感悟，希望您能在下次礼拜为她解答疑惑。”Emily的朋友，一位红发雀斑女孩对他说。

Loki礼貌地接过信件放入口袋中，笑着让她们坐下，他走到布道台上，开始了今天的布道，下面无数双眼睛看着他。讲解教义一直是他擅长的，记得在神学院学习的时候，他对教义的独特见解就曾经被老师赞叹，甚至问他想不想留下来再读几年，本来他也想答应，但学院里有出身更好的学生，Loki最后还是放弃了这个机会，选择开始工作。

他念完一段书中内容，编撰了一些自己最近的遭遇来开导他的信众们，因为那个鬼魂，Loki对很多事的理解和他人不同，有人也认为这是他的怪异之处。他大概说了半小时，随后有想要发表感言的信众也走到布道台上，他们滔滔不绝地说着，教堂里的气氛越发热络，信众自发地讨论起来。Loki见暂时得空，他走到教堂外的秋千旁坐下休息。

四下无人，约顿郡的居民都在教堂里，Loki拿出那封信想要看看Emily写了什么，他展开信纸，女孩的字迹清晰而娟秀，她很认真地请教Loki一些关于神明的问题，诉说了自己最近的不愉快。

Loki看了一会儿，倏地狂风乱作，乌云密布，黑暗笼罩在他的四周，却又转瞬恢复晴天，令人以为刚才只是错觉，接着他闻到一股海盐和柠檬的香气，带着一点潮湿的味道，眼前的信就这样被抽走了。

Loki愣愣地顺着那双手的动作抬头，他看到一个金发蓝眼的男人，穿着便服，略长的头发垂于脑后，他有点生气地看着自己，Loki对这张脸异常熟悉——在他小时候，这个男人就是这副模样，而现在，他还是这副模样。

“有这么好看吗？你看得很入神。”

他还会说话！Loki感觉毛骨悚然，天上的太阳还热烈地闪耀着，此刻他的背上慢慢浸出汗水，Loki咽咽口水，浑身泛起一股凉意，他记不清小时候他们是否交流过，印象中男人只会笑着陪他玩，可现在他开口说话了，他是活生生的人——不会因为被阳光直射而死亡。

对方见Loki彻底呆住了，又问了一遍：“你喜欢她？”

“不喜欢。”Loki下意识回复，他说完便站起来往后退，试图冷静地说，“你到底是什么东西？你是谁？为什么要跟着我？”这时候Loki发现，他很完整，从头到脚，一个部位都不缺，与自己过于相似。

“我是Thor。”鬼怪对Loki冷淡的态度并不生气，他笑着解释，“因为你对我来说很重要。”

“为什么？”Loki不明白，他的手依旧冰凉，紧紧地抓着秋千架，“你想杀了我？不——你为什么从小就接近我，我不理解。”

“我对你没有恶意。”Thor叹了口气，“你可能没办法理解——我们早已相识，你是我的——爱人，在我看来，你就是我的未婚夫。”

Loki觉得周身的惊悚感在这一刻达到最盛，爱人？他什么时候和这家伙谈过恋爱？！Loki少有波澜的脸上此刻几乎可以算是目瞪口呆，他愣愣地跌坐回秋千上：“我不要冥婚。”他听说过这样的仪式，基督在上，他已经够惨了，还要跟死人在一起吗？！

Thor露出一点奇怪而微妙的神色，在Loki看来他似乎想现在就带走自己，可男人心里只是觉得他可爱又可怜，像一只受惊的小兽，他活了很长时间，忍不住伸手去碰Loki的脸颊，明知道这样做会冒犯Loki，他还是碰了碰那冰凉的脸颊，Thor并非冰冷，他是有温度的，只是比寻常人低，温暖触碰到湿冷，他还没开口说话，就听见身后传来一个声音，Thor瞬间消失在空气中。

黏腻湿滑的触感未曾消失，Loki的心跳到了嗓子眼，他怕极了，只觉得自己已经死过一次——有人出来了，在喊他的名字，Loki好不容易回过神来，浑身湿透，他从秋千架上起来，感觉身体摇摇欲坠，他像被一条蛇咬过，整个人看起来虚弱而苍白。

“牧师，您怎么了？”来叫他的志愿者感到奇怪。

Loki摇摇头说：“没事，只是刚才——冷到了。”他深深地望了一眼秋千架，有热度，会说话，人一样的外貌。

真是见鬼了。


	2. Chapter 2

布道结束后，信众们聚在一起吃自助餐，大家聊着最近的生活——约顿郡的生活很简单，这里以农牧业与旅游业为主，保有上个世纪的风光，所以游客众多。作为约顿郡最大的教堂，经常会有游客在自助餐时间加入本地人的谈话，与他们一同用餐，教堂对此也非常欢迎，今天同样有外来客，但Loki少见地没有陪大家用餐到最后就提前离开了。

他很反常，很古怪，这都是Thor害的。

Loki头疼至极，他回到家。从很早之前开始，他总是能感觉到有人在跟着他，但除了Thor，他不会看到任何灵异现象，Loki开始怀疑Thor话语的真实性。他坐在自家的沙发上，静静地对空气说：“你出来。”

没有任何人回答他，仿佛下午的一切都是意外，但Loki敢肯定Thor就在这里，那个男人，他无时无刻不跟着自己，Loki握紧拳头，苍白的脸上浮出一丝怒意，他居然无法威胁这个鬼魂。

“……你出来，不然我……”Loki想了想，他只能想到一个可以威胁的点，咬着牙说，“不然我不会跟你结婚。”

“你的意思是你打算跟我结婚？”一时间空气里传来一道低沉的声音，房间里的灯光在不知名的作用力下明明暗暗，Loki生怕灯管会爆开。Thor的身影从透明到具有实体，这一过程对于常人来说简直可怕，他有些惊喜地笑着，看着懒洋洋地坐在沙发上的Loki渐渐紧张，他就知道自己被骗了，然而他仍是掩不住面上的高兴。

“不——暂时不想。”谈到结婚，Loki还有点脸红，他穿着牧师的工作服，还未来得及换下，整个人显得既禁欲又圣洁，可这个鬼魂自顾自地坐到了他身边，挨着那个具有一定温度的躯体，Loki心头又泛起诡异，他不可置信地说，“别告诉我你跟踪了我28年。”

“没有跟踪。”Thor扁扁嘴，似乎很不满意他这个说法，但他的表现又只否认了“跟踪”这一用词，Thor解释道，“我关注着你，你对我而言——很重要。”

“如何重要？”Loki的身体微微前倾，不明所以地问，“你总要让我知道，你和我——我们有什么关系？”

Thor露出一丝落寞，他叹了口气说：“你曾经是我的爱人，但我们没来得及在一起，你就去世了，我作为人活着的最后一刻仍旧对这件事非常遗憾，所以我成了现在这副模样，徘徊在这世上，无法离开。”

Loki愣了愣，人真的有前世？他浑身僵硬，引得鬼魂过来捏了捏他的身体，更是把Loki吓了一跳，他到底是什么时候的人？Loki急切地说：“你活在什么时代？你的出生时间是？你这样多久了？”

Thor原本不想说那么多，被他逼得也只能回答：“我出生于1900年，但我1939年就去世了，你……我们曾经是最好的朋友，亲密的爱人——”

“但我不是他！”Loki猛地站起来，他眼眶红了，拒绝Thor安在他身上的身份，在屋子里来回打转，“我根本不是他。我没见过你，你为什么要缠着我？我不是恶心的同性恋，你知不知道这很恐怖？我应该有自己的人生……虽然它一开始就一团乱，但我也希望能过好一点，我们根本不是一种人，你甚至不算是人！”

这话非常伤人，可Thor永远无法理解Loki当下的心情，而Loki也无法理解Thor的想法，他崩溃着、大喊着，Thor皱着眉任由他发泄，听到Loki的措辞越来越糟糕，他叹了口气，最后消失在空气中。Loki发泄一通，颓丧地坐回沙发上，他揉着额头，完了，他本来想好好沟通，劝Thor转世为人也好，离开他也好，现在要怎么办？

他惹怒了一个冤魂？

之后几天，Loki没再见到Thor，但他能感觉到那人仍旧在他身边，未曾离开，Loki很是苦恼，他是基督教的牧师，不可能与鬼魂搞同性恋——虽然现在已经是新时代了，但是他接受的教育以及曾经的经历，都致使他不愿意走上这条路。他知道Thor的由来后满心抵触，可内心深处其实忘不了当年Thor对自己的好。

“牧师。”几个孩子从他身边经过，友好地呼喊穿着黑袍的Loki，其中一个孩子对另一个说，“快走……新来的……我也要去看。”

他们说得断断续续，但Loki还是听懂了，他疑惑极了，约顿郡每天都会有很多游客，何必要特地去见新来的？是新来了什么人？Loki不动声色地问：“谁来郡里做客了？”

“噢！您还不知道吧？是一个外乡人，搬到了约顿郡——”红发男孩抬起头，笑眯眯地跟Loki介绍，“他就住在我家附近，所以我认识他！”

外乡人？！搬到约顿郡？！他？这几个代词让Loki莫名紧张起来。

是不是Thor？他的大脑一片空白，他怎么敢跑来这里，混入人类的生活？Loki抿唇，浑身变得很不自在，他跟在男孩们身后：“哦？有新人来？那我也去看看吧。”

孩子们自然不会反对，大家一起来到刚才说话的孩子家，对面的确有货车正在卸下行李，无数的东西搬进搬出，搬家工人很是忙碌，Loki的心跳提到了嗓子眼，他害怕看到那张脸，令他无比熟悉，几乎能产生梦魇。

怕是他，又怕不是他，如果是他，那他接下来想做什么？

“我听母亲说，他好像和常人不太一样。”

Loki的脸又白了白，难道还有人知道Thor的过去？他为什么这么不小心？不对，自己又为什么要关注他？他怎么样都跟自己没有关系。Loki冷静下来，站在他人的房门口继续等待。

房主终于出来了，果然是外乡人，金发，但没有那么漂亮的蓝眼睛，身材并不高大，样貌并不俊朗，Loki不自觉地松了口气——还好，不是他。

打过招呼后，欢迎新人随时来教堂参加活动，Loki调头回去工作。表面功夫做得好，即使是Thor跟在他身边，也不会发现Loki这次出来的真正目的。他默念着“愿主保佑”，看着教堂里繁忙的同好，他猛地想起还有一周就要到复活节了。

那是个大节日，意义非凡，一定要过得热闹。Loki心里的阴霾散去了些，他在这里待了一年，已经把各种重大节日的活动都策划好了，不需要别出心裁，每年甚至不需要变动太大，但他是个喜新厌旧的人，至少今年的复活蛋要弄得有趣点，嗯，那样会有更多人来。

Loki心里有事，坐在忏悔室里时，他听民众说话也有点心不在焉。

这样不好，但好在思路能够跟上。

来的人是早上见过的其中一位男孩的母亲，她诉说着家里最近收入短缺的问题，很害怕影响到孩子的正常生活，内心产生了偌大的恐慌，她认为这是因为她对农场看护不利导致的，心底十分内疚。Loki清楚这件事，他前两天走访就听孩子的父亲说过，因为这阵子天气不好，他们家的农场收入可能会被影响，和妇人的看护倒是关系不大。

Loki听得心生感慨，人生不易，这个家庭的关系一定很好，不然怎么会前后来跟他诉说这件事，他很羡慕那个孩子能有这样的父母，而他的父母……他并不知道他们在哪里。

“短缺只是一时的，也是主在提醒我们，平时要更注意开源节流，不然等到危机来了，再怎么准备都来不及了。”Loki极力安慰道，“这是主给予您的历练，不用太过担忧。”

妇人依然在絮絮叨叨地说着，勾起Loki无限遐思。其实很多来教堂的人只是缺乏一个诉说的途径，她不愿意把这样的情绪带给她的家人，Loki作为这个地区的牧师，必须倾听各种各样的诉苦。他有时候觉得自己挺像心理医生，只是不像那种职业要价颇高。

大概过了一刻钟，他从忏悔室里走出，和妇人一同走到门外，她的状态看起来好多了，Loki也为此感到高兴，在胸口画了个十字。离开那间狭小的屋子，Loki只觉得整个人都轻松不少，他不被黑暗压抑着，但眼皮总在跳，他环视四周，Thor应该不可能在这个时候出现，除非他想被人发现自己的古怪身份。

Loki至今都没意识到只有他能看到Thor。

“牧师，有您的信！”郡里每天送信的邮差来到了教堂前，看到Loki正在与妇人话别，他连忙叫了Loki一声。

这个年代还寄信的人并不多，Loki不知道有谁会联系自己，妇人委婉地跟他道别，Loki说：“明天我再去看看您。”他送走信众，前去邮差那拿信，直到看到信的落款，他依旧不知道是谁寄来的，这很古怪。

“礼拜堂的人不少。”邮差笑呵呵地跟这位年轻又俊美的牧师打招呼，他的皮肤白得像吸血鬼，一看就鲜少接触日晒，是养尊处优的性格。

Loki笑笑：“我们抱有一样的信仰。”他拆开信件，慢慢踱步回教堂。

等他看完信时，脸上的笑容早已散去，冰霜越积越深，Loki忍住怒气，不知道该如何面对。

回过神来，信纸的一角已经快被他捏破了，Loki深吸一口气。

他没想过生身父亲还会再联系他。

真是太巧了，他刚接待了一个家庭关系友好的信众，就收到了所谓的“父亲”的亲笔信。

这看起来像一个骗局，但谁又会拿这件事开玩笑？Loki沉默地思考着，如果是真的，那个男人究竟是以怎样的心态写出这封信，Loki不得而知，他又是怎样找到自己，Loki更无从知晓。整整28年过去了，为什么还要联系？

为什么说要来看看他？

Loki望着玻璃上的耶稣壁画，他沉默极了，如果是假的，对方想利用这件事做什么？

男人在信里说，七天后他会来约顿郡看望Loki，利用落款时间计算，应该明后天他就会抵达，那就拭目以待吧，看他会怎么做。

Loki的好心情被这封信破坏了，感觉到阴谋近在咫尺。他在教堂里用过午饭，见没人再来忏悔或者找他，交代了工作人员一些琐事，他以身体不舒服为由先回去了。

他满心疲惫，不知道为什么，这份职业除了说话多了点以外，权利大，又不用做体力活，他却总把自己搞成这样。Loki把钥匙插入门锁中，没有转动，只是无奈地靠在门上叹息。

过了五分钟，他才把门打开。

房间里充满了油烟味，Loki惊呆了，那种毛骨悚然的感觉再次回来了，他动弹不得，僵在鞋柜旁边，他看到厨房里有人在忙活——正对着门的方向，一道人影闪过——Loki的惊呼卡在了喉咙里。

这算什么？那鬼像人一样，围着围裙在做饭。这场景明明分外可笑，但Loki总是掩不住心里的畏惧。他怕Thor，他怕任何超自然现象，即使是他所信奉的上帝突然出现在他面前，Loki可能也会被吓到。他意识到自己的生命是这样渺小，在Thor面前，只要他不高兴，可能就会有无数的方法可以让自己轻松消失。

“你回来了。”Thor耳聪目明，很早就注意到呆在门边的牧师先生，他的脸上没有一丝芥蒂，很愉快地弄着烤箱，“等会就能吃饭了。”

1900年出生的人会用现在的厨房做饭吗？Loki心里冒出疑惑，他挪动脚慢慢往房间里走，警惕地看着Thor道：“我不会吃你做的东西。”

Thor的手一滞，但又继续忙活了起来，他恳切地看着Loki：“你饿坏了吧？别逞强，我不会害你。”

这倒是。Loki觉得Thor有千百种方法能害他，在饭里下药真是最傻的一种。说来可笑，他身边各色人物都有，不乏好人坏人，知道了Thor的身份后，尽管心里恐惧，但Loki莫名相信Thor大体上不会对他不利。想通了这点，Loki哼了一声，稍微放松了身体，他冷静地问：“你为什么要做这种事？”

“我看你心情不太好，刚好我会做一些好吃的，你看看你每天吃的都是什么？”Thor毫不避讳自己终日盯着Loki的事，他听见微波炉发出声响，便赶忙凑过去。

Loki抿唇，连他都能感觉到自己的不快，刚才自己一定伪装得很差吧……Loki摇摇头，随便开口问：“鬼也需要吃饭吗？你为什么会用现代的东西？”

“需要啊，我又不是游魂，我有实体，但我和人进食的频率不同。”Thor把烤好的南瓜派拿出来，“以及，我又不是穿越到现代的鬼，你还没出生的时候，我就在这个社会里生活了。”

是，他已经一百多岁了，Loki更觉得恐怖，他扁了扁嘴，但看到Thor为他忙前忙后，他还是心头一暖，不管这人是什么，至少……在这个世界上有人关心他。Loki问：“需要帮忙吗？”

“不用，你愿意就站在这陪我说说话吧。”Thor拒绝了他，但其实他对Loki十分了解，聊天也不是为了增进对Loki的认知，只是给Loki一个问他话的机会。

Loki点点头，没有直接看到鬼魂状态的Thor，他不像之前那样反应大，不禁抛出一些疑惑：“只有我可以看见你吗？你到底算是什么……？你会魔法？”

“那要看我愿意给谁看见。”Thor被他的问题逗笑了，“我是鬼怪，不过我也没怎么见过我的同类，这个名字是我乱取的。当年病逝之后就成了这副模样，我看着仆从们为我入殓，后来学会控制了这具躯体，嗯……我这样说确实奇怪，难怪你会怀疑，我的尸体葬在了Odinson家的墓园中，但是我还活生生地站在你面前。”

Odinson！Loki知道这个家族，是著名贵族后裔，家族里出过科学家、将军、企业家等各色人物，如今依旧繁荣，而Thor……Thor居然是其中一员？Loki更震惊了，他拿出手机搜了搜Thor Odinson这个名字，果然能查到相关信息。他是一名士兵，但二战才刚开始不久，他就中弹回家休养，不久后枪伤复发身亡。Loki瞥了Thor一眼，没在他裸露在外的坚硬肌肉上找到枪伤，难道变成鬼魂还能附赠一个完美的肉体？

“我不会魔法，但会一些小把戏，方便我的生活。”Thor娓娓道来，“我的身份虽然不再存在，但我的基金会可以资助你，如果你愿意。”

Loki闻言心动，但他马上觉得这是撒旦在试探他，赶忙拒绝了Thor的好意，他战战兢兢地问：“那……上帝真的存在吗？”

Thor搁下铲子，把做好的牛排弄出来，盛了一碗奶油浓汤，他把菜全部摆到桌上，随后路过Loki身边，拍拍他的胸膛：“耶稣·基督在你心里。”


	3. Chapter 3

与鬼一起吃晚饭时，Loki着实感觉到他贵族的做派，不发出任何声音，和他高大的身材一对比，显得分外斯文。更令Loki感到意外的是，他做的饭菜很好吃，一人一份牛排，奶油浓汤，蔬菜炖羊肉，南瓜派，比Loki平时吃的晚饭多了不少。感觉可以留到明天继续吃，Loki咽咽口水，没想到自己家冰箱剩余的食材能组成这么美味的一餐，才吃了一口，他就被Thor的厨艺征服了，甚至不好意思赶他出去。

闻着香浓的奶油味，上面点缀着欧芹和什香草，他食欲大开，一时间也不那么害怕了。

“还算满意？”Thor得意地笑了，他忍不住说，“以前你也很喜欢。”他说完便感觉不应该这样说话，眼神有点躲闪，露出一丝愧疚。

Loki知道他不是故意这样说的，只能故作大方地说：“是吗？坚持了这么久，你有没有想过放弃？”他们仿佛在谈论另一个人，Loki的冷静让Thor感到有些失落。

“没有。”Thor叹了口气，“你不需要有负担，我会一直陪着你，哪怕你不接受我，我也会陪你走完这一生。”

“然后去纠缠下一个我？”Loki扯了扯嘴角，语含讥讽，“我觉得你可以看开点，世界很大，你既然有无限的生命，理应比别人活得快乐。”

Thor叹了口气，如果可以，他当然会放开Loki，但他做不到——从多年以前他就做不到。

其实他们的感情算不上深刻，年少是朋友，爱情刚萌芽的时候，Loki就离开了他，之后十年他们一直没再见面，Thor上了战场，最后死的时候只有这点遗憾，结果被无限放大，成就了现在的他。

他对Loki上一世的记忆，基本上淡到只剩下夏天的花、男孩的汗水、以及璀璨的绿眼，反倒是眼前这个Loki，他陪着他一起长大，印象更加深刻。

“别想太多，你就当多了个朋友。”Thor怕被Loki再度拒绝，叮嘱他趁热吃完。

Loki扯了个难看的微笑问：“朋友？那我想问问，你是怎么找到我的呢？”这是他的不解之谜，出生起他就住在福利院，Thor怎么会认识那么小的孩子？

Thor似乎很不想回答这个问题，连忙装作没听见，转移话题问，“唔……下午你好像心情不太好，发生了什么？”

他转得实在生硬，Loki一滞，事情与自己有关，他为什么不能知道？！于是没好气地说：“问那么多干嘛？小事，工作上的事，你不用工作当然不理解。”他控制不住自己对Thor发脾气，好不容易好一点的气氛又变得焦灼，Loki握着叉子的手一直在抖。

他不喜欢自己，他总是难以遏制对他人的恶意，不管对方是谁。

Loki盯着盘子里的食物，Thor忽然起身来到他身边，他的行动总是无声无息，更加符合鬼怪的身份，直到他把手放到Loki肩上，Loki才反应过来，Thor无声地拍拍他，摸摸他的头发，做了一系列安抚朋友、看起来极为亲密的举动，Loki想起Thor从小就看着他长大，自然很清楚他是什么样的人，他顿时释怀了，幽幽地叹了口气，Loki决定退一步：“好吧，作为交换，你回答我的问题，我也回答你的问题。”

Thor很为难地扁扁嘴，但最后还是说了：“我不愿意说，是因为怕你产生心理负担。这就是命运的安排，当你出生以后，我就感觉到了你的存在，你所在的方位一直在召唤我前往，没过多久我就找到你了，即使你还小，但和我记忆里一模一样。”

宿命论！Loki不可遏制地呆住了，他从没想过不是任何机缘巧合，而是命运指引，他听完的确心理压力更大了，难道是上帝指引他们俩走到一起吗？

这顿饭突然变得索然无味，Loki戳着牛排上的酱汁，似乎是由洋葱泥、橄榄油、蜂蜜、醋或者柠檬汁调配而成，酸甜可口，迫使他又吃了一口。消化完刚才那句话，抬头对上Thor担忧的目光，他忽然觉得对面的鬼怪像只被遗弃的大狗，心肠一软，Loki说：“好了，我可以当你是我的朋友，作为交换，你下次别再吓我了。我以前有几次见到你，都觉得是自己精神紊乱。下午没什么，我只是收到了一封信。”

“嗯，我也不想吓你。”Thor啼笑皆非，他很精明，又很胆小，和以前没什么两样。Thor想到当年Loki为了继续在教会里晋升，义无反顾地离开他……那是他唯一一次，行事如此大胆。

把他当作普通朋友后，Loki感觉心态自然了许多，他甚至大方地问：“你要不要在我家住下？虽然你可以去住任何地方，但是……嗯，其实我觉得你早就住在这里了？”他哼了一声，Thor不好意思地笑了笑。Loki不禁觉得自己厉害，顷刻之间接受了鬼的存在，还邀请他同居。

Loki对自己翻了个白眼，常人看不见Thor，他的存在是潘多拉魔盒，如果Loki愿意偷窃，Thor一定是极佳的帮凶，可他没有利用Thor的超能力。Loki这时候觉得自己善良极了，他扬眉吐气，嘴角微微上翘。

Loki家中有一间无人使用的客房，他招待Thor住下，并约法三章，要求他不能被约顿郡的民众发现他住在这里，也不能暴露他的身份。Loki毕竟是个牧师，他不认为Thor的存在会促使更多信众信教，甚至可能会起反效果，而他自己与Thor厮混，也令他莫名忧心，总觉得有一日会东窗事发。

他早早地睡下，却不知道Thor需要的睡眠很少。鬼魂穿墙而过，飘在空中凝视着Loki的睡颜。黑发男人睡熟了，嘴里偶尔冒出几句梦话，似乎听见他在喊父亲，Thor飘到他的床边，透明的手穿过Loki的头发，若有似无地摸了摸。

Loki房间异常简单冷清，衣架上挂着好几件黑袍，都是他的工作制服，剩下的衣服也是以黑白为主，Thor扫了一眼，明明看过千百次了，但依旧舍不得离开，今晚对他而言意义非凡。

许久，床上的男人踢开被子，一截白皙的小腿裸露在外，Thor变出实体帮他拉上被子，然后回到隔壁房间。

他慢慢躺下，闭上眼睛，夏日的花香又一次飘到他的鼻间。

次日清晨，Loki起来的时候又闻到了做饭的味道，只有他自己在家的时候，他通常不会这样麻烦，两片烤面包就能解决早餐，而现在——噢，Loki用他浑浑噩噩的脑子开始思考，他家多了个客人，客人用体力劳动补上房租……原来如此，Loki明白了现状，不动声色地走到餐桌旁坐下，完全没有心理负担地等着吃饭。

好香……Loki愣愣地想，以后每天下班回来都有饭吃吗？生病了也有人照顾，不用自己去医院了？他恍惚生出一种极强的幸福感，不禁开口问候：“早上好。”

“早上好。”Thor失笑，把煎好的蛋卷饼拿出来，“睡得好吗？今天还是去教堂？”

“不，要去走访几家信众。”Loki回答道，他皱起眉头，“话说你之前一直跟着我，为什么那天突然在教堂现身？你不怕被发现？”

Thor当即觉得Loki看了太多奇怪的小说，他闷声道：“我又不是吸血鬼和恶魔，我是善良的鬼怪。那天出现是因为……我以为你要和信众恋爱了，我当然很着急。”

Loki翻了个白眼，他不该问的，现在又有心理负担了。以后怎么可能结婚？Thor肯定会当场做法捣毁他的婚礼……Loki乖乖地吃着卷饼，香甜的沙拉酱在他的舌苔上晕开，Loki不解地说：“你为什么这么擅长做饭？在你那个年代，少爷应该不会这么频繁地下厨？”

“为你学的。”Thor想都没想便这样说，“生而为人的时候的确不会，死了以后自己生活了很长一段时间，慢慢接触了各国料理。又看你从小吃得不好，就学会了。”

Loki耳根一红，这话过于动听，他不知道该如何应对，只能清清嗓，赶紧把东西吃完。他对上亮晶晶的蓝眼睛，耳朵上的红晕一直蔓延到脸上，Loki又低头喝了几口牛奶，耶稣在上，要他一直对着这样的男人……不行，绝对不行，上帝不会允许他与同性在一起……

Loki纠结半天后，穿上外袍准备出门，他走到玄关处，Thor在家里洗碗，大概是以为Loki会直接出门，他又变回了那副半透明的模样，Loki现在明白Thor的几种状态了——他可以变得全透明，让任何人都看不见；可以变得半透明，像《阿拉丁》里的灯神；也可以变成人，还会一些小魔法，具体内容Loki暂时不知道。但Thor像灯神一样半透明时……真的十分诡异！

Loki不悦地咳嗽了声，吸引来Thor的注意：“我先出去了……嗯，明天……或者后天，我父亲可能会来，也不知道是不是一场骗局。”他自嘲一笑，没给Thor反应时间，把门带上，离开了那间冷色调的房子。

面对外头的日光，Loki挂上得体的微笑，他慢慢走向那几位待走访的信众家中。

Thor很清楚Loki的身世，他不由得停下动作，仔细回想。

当初他曾经调查过将Loki放在福利院门口的人是谁，几经周折后找到了那个名为Farbauti的男人。他和前世的Loki长得一点都不像，所以没有激起Thor的同情心，Thor觉得Loki应该长得更像他的母亲，从前也是如此。

Farbauti穷困潦倒，遗弃Loki也只是因为没办法继续负担，他这个时候回来……

Thor把水果刀扔在灶台上，他叹了口气，不知道要怎样避免这对父子相见。


	4. Chapter 4

任何人在初入约顿郡时都会为这个复古的小镇感到惊叹，这里并不像任何一个国际大都市那样有着耸入云端的高楼大厦，而是由矮小的房子、清澈的河流、具有特色的粉色墙面组成。这是南方最出名的旅游胜地，虽然人均产值不高，但人民总是精神富足，过得十分快乐。

Farbauti起初以为这地方是穷乡僻壤，自己那多年未见的儿子应该也一穷二白，他把最后的钱花在了路费上，非常担心自己得不到相应的回报。但随着步入约顿郡的地界，他看着一幢幢粉墙建筑干净美丽，莫名有了信心。

他从福利院的工作人员口中得知Loki成为了这个地区的牧师，要找他非常容易，直接去最大的礼拜堂即可。Farbauti坐在唯一一辆进城的观光车上——这里的人不喜欢汽车，更喜欢骑单车或者摩托车出行，但考虑到众多窄小的桥梁和河流丰富了城市景观，车辆的确不是好的选择。

Farbauti在礼拜堂附近下车，一抬头便看到了儿子现在工作的地方。约顿礼拜堂建得气派极了，虽然也是粉色为主的墙面，但足够宏大精美，Farbauti被晃花了眼睛，正巧看到一个黑袍男人走出来，他眼睛一亮。

男人年轻俊美，剪裁得体的暗色牧师装勾勒出修长的身材，白色领口衬得他气质不俗。他长得和Farbauti完全不同，唯有尖刻的面相相似。他们的目光相遇，Loki微微一僵，又假装没有看到他，别过脸去。

亲子之间也许有心灵感应，Farbauti发现他不自然的举措，更是确定了内心的猜测，他赶忙喊了一声——Loki——那是福利院的人取的名字，Farbauti第一次喊，他露出一丝惊喜，看到已经长大成人的儿子僵硬地转过头来。

“你好。”黑发男人走上前，有礼地问候。不愧是受过教育的孩子，Farbauti得意地想，即使没有父母，他的儿子也长得很好，“请问您是？”

“我是Farbauti，是福利院给了我你的联系方式。”Farbauti赶忙擦了擦手，殷勤地说，“我是……你的父亲，当年离开你实在是迫不得已，希望你能理解。”

Loki皱起秀气的眉毛，他来回抿唇，直到唇峰发红，才慢慢地说：“噢，你是来观光还是……？吃过饭了吗？”他扫视着眼前这个朴素、面露拮据的男人。

被年轻人怪异的眼神打量得浑身不自在，Farbauti避开他的目光说：“还没呢，一下车就来找你了，见到你现在……你一定过得很好……我也放心了。”

Loki目光讥诮，但依旧笑着说：“那我们一起去对面吃顿午饭吧，有什么话再说。”他指着教堂对面的意大利面馆，让Farbauti随他一同过去。

地中海风格的店铺内弥漫着海盐与青柠檬的熏香，店主热情地跟Loki问好，Farbauti神色一动，依靠人们与Loki交谈的神色，判断儿子在约顿郡的地位。Loki入座后问他想吃什么，Farbauti不动声色地选了店里价格第二高的东西。

这果然是一顿丰盛的午餐，Farbauti胃口大开，间或旁敲侧击询问Loki现在的收入。

“……你大概对我的职业有所误会，牧师并不是高收入群体，让你失望了。”Loki努力掩藏着内心的不屑，他冷眼瞧着对面这个市侩的中年人，心里原本有多期待，现在就有多失望。

“怎么会？别以为我不懂，你掌管着这个教区的经费。”Farbauti随口说道，很惬意地喝了口红酒，如果能赖上这个便宜儿子，他的生活应该会比现在好吧？

Loki的口吻一下就淡了下来，他点了一份焗饭，但基本没怎么动过，外面忽然打了个闪电，似乎要下雨了：“那是教区的钱，与我私人无关。”的确有牧师会在这种钱财上动手脚，但目前为止，他认为自己不需要也不能这样做。

“怎么会无关呢？”Farbauti将叉子放到一边，开始苦口婆心地劝说Loki，他举了很多自己认为的利益关系，滔滔不绝地讲了一分钟，唾沫飞溅，喷到了Loki的餐具上。

Loki皱了许久的眉头忽然松开，他默默等Farbauti吃完，叫来服务员买单，转身边走边问Farbauti：“你是来旅游吗？”

“嗯？”Farbauti摸不准这个便宜儿子的态度，他不应该热情地邀请自己住进他家吗？Farbauti眼珠一转，露出一点悲伤，“我不知道，我现在也没地方可去了，你母亲二十年前就去世了——”

Loki淡淡地看着他，等他继续往下说。

雨在这个时候倾泻而下，Farbauti瑟缩起肩膀：“当年我也不想离开你啊，但我没有钱，我自己也没办法生活，我根本不愿意你跟我一起受苦——”

电闪雷鸣，Loki的脸庞在闪电的光亮中显得格外阴沉，Farbauti结巴起来：“Loki，你不愿意原谅我吗？唉，我不该打扰你的生活，我知道，你也不容易，是我这做父亲的错了。”他唉声叹气，自顾自说了好久。

Loki凝视着雨滴打在地上，形成一个又一个的涟漪，他从随身的包里拿出自己仅有的雨伞说：“拿去吧，以后别再来了。”

Farbauti呆住了，他没想到Loki会这样冷硬，难道他没有任何话想跟父亲说吗？Farbauti的嘴唇动了动，知道自己继续说不会改变现状，他闭上嘴、接过雨伞，叹了口气说：“我只希望你过得好。”

他佝偻的背影没入雨中，慢慢消失在Loki的视线里。

Loki站在廊下，对面是那座浅粉色的大教堂，教堂门口的基督像无悲无喜，似乎在嘲笑他的自作多情。

从见到Farbauti的那一刻起，Loki就猜到他不是单纯的骗子，他们的面部轮廓相似，尽管外人可能无法一眼辨别，但Loki熟悉自己的长相。他耐心等待Farbauti说出来意，却不可避免地一再失望。

不是走投无路，不会想起自己还有个儿子。

Loki看着地上的水洼，初春的寒意从背后慢慢攀升，他有点想落泪，可又觉得不值得。

“别难过。”他的身边出现了一道淡淡的身影，Thor低沉的声音在耳边响起，他是完全透明的状态，却能让Loki感觉到他紧紧挨着自己，支撑着这具身体，给予他力量，“别想太多。”

“我知道。”Loki闷闷地回答，他的眼泪倒流回眼眶里，Thor无声地安抚着他的肩头，握住他的一只手。

意外的是，有温暖从那儿传来。

“你不是一个人。”Thor转到他身前，默默地抱住Loki，他的胸膛很坚硬，尽管没有人能看到这个拥抱，Loki依旧觉得自己被安抚了，他抬起手，下意识想要回抱Thor，可最终还是垂下了手臂。

雨慢慢停了，Loki回到教堂里换了一身便装，陆续做完他下午的走访工作。今年才刚开始，因为他去年和约顿郡最富裕的农场主打好关系，募捐额度应该没有太大问题，他的工作压力不大。

问候了一圈后回到家，站在门口时Loki发觉自己生出了不应该有的期待，他希望能闻到晚餐的香味，他饥肠辘辘，像个在沙漠里行走多日的旅人，渴望着绿洲。可是他不应该喜欢Thor做的食物，也不应该喜欢Thor。

Loki下定决心打开门，他看到一个蛋糕在空中飘，这场景同样诡异得无法直视，Loki愣了愣，赶忙关上门，随着关门时的巨响，Thor慢慢显露出来。

“噢，你回来了！”Thor笑了，招呼Loki来沙发上吃蛋糕，他笑眯眯地说，“我不会做，我去外面买了一块。”

家的气息越发浓重了，Loki抖了抖身上的冷汗，无奈地说：“你下次在家就变实体，这样万一被邻居看到了更加惊悚。”

Thor不好意思地挠挠头，他为了节约能量经常这样干，他和Loki的目光相遇，又同时落在那块蛋糕上，慕斯蛋糕，巧克力味道，Loki最喜欢的口味，浓郁而甜腻，源于他小时候没办法吃饱的恐惧，他总是喜欢巧克力这样能量充足的东西。

“看起来很不错，谢谢。”Loki坐到Thor身边，切了一块尝试，巧克力的香味在他的舌苔蔓延，不会很腻，但足够甜，能够填平他心中的不悦。Loki吃了几口以后发现Thor一直在看他，他下意识抬起叉子递到Thor嘴边，没等他反应过来，Thor已经笑眯眯地吃掉了他叉子上的那一块，Loki愣了愣。

“你耳朵红了。”Thor好心提醒，伸手摸了摸Loki的耳垂，他见牧师呆坐在原位，便拿过叉子又切了一块递给Loki吃。

“唔。”Loki张嘴吃掉后赶忙抢回叉子，警惕地问，“你和那个男人一样也想要我的钱？”

“你那点工资还真不算什么。”Thor失笑，把他喂饱以后，低声说，“你不用担心，如果你不想看见他，我随时可以把他吓走。”

Loki神色不安，他皱眉道：“并不是我不想念父亲，只是他不配当我的父亲。”他倔强地仰起头，明知道Thor很清楚他的成长经历，还是忍不住说了出来。

“我当然明白。”Thor思索了下，他想的更深，“然而他可能会对你不利，还是尽早解决为好。”

Loki懵懂地想，他只是个普通的牧师，Farbauti还能做什么呢？他不死心地问：“他真是我父亲？你见过他吗？”Thor年龄大，见过他之前也许见过Farbauti吧？

Thor迎上Loki的目光，不愿意令他失望，可依然只能摇头，Thor对他分析道：“他身无分文，为了赖上你，接下来一定还有动作，我见过很多这样的人。”

Loki神色一凛，没有人能破坏他现在的生活，他抓着Thor的衬衫，冷静地说：“如果真的到了那一刻，他必须……消失。”他镇定得很，没有任何自己即将滑往深渊的意识。


	5. Chapter 5

耶稣被钉死在十字架上，第三天身体复活。

今年的复活节是本周日，Loki从周一起就忙碌不已，准备圣餐、布置教堂、埋下各种彩蛋。原本浅粉色的教堂便足够与众不同，他年纪轻，那些特地购买回来的彩蛋五颜六色，更是为这个节日添加了一丝活泼与快乐。

而Thor告诉他，Farbauti一直没有离开约顿郡，Loki隐隐担忧他想对自己不利，Thor最近跟在他身边的时间变少了，好像一直在处理这件事。

不过Loki不知道Thor具体怎样处理，如果他知道了，他可能会十分无语。

Farbauti在约顿郡找了间最最便宜的旅馆落脚，幸好现在不是旅游旺季，连住十天的费用比较低廉，他被Loki婉拒后就住了下来，似乎一直在等一个时机。

于是活了一百多年的鬼怪悄悄在夜里来到这狭小的房间，他一边嫌恶里面弥漫着经久不散的酒气，一边为这个半边身体快掉下床的男人感到悲哀。没有人能看见Thor，这方便了他恶作剧。

Farbauti在半梦半醒之间忽然感到地动山摇，他猛地从梦乡里醒来，桌上的时钟正在晃动，他吓了一跳，本能地起身准备穿衣服往外跑。可当他换好衣物，桌子和时钟却不晃了，Farbauti暗骂一声，从床上跳下来，疑神疑鬼地看着时钟。

即使他今晚喝了点酒，刚才也不至于醉得看不清桌子是否在震动。Farbauti半弯下腰，时钟倏地一跃而起，揍上他的额头，Farbauti吃痛，向后坐倒在地。

“他妈的——”Farbauti揉揉额头，那里已经肿了，他依旧没有往鬼神方向想，只觉得是一个意外，他坐在地上，耳边传来一阵凉意，他又吓了一跳，见窗户关得严实，他赶忙起身跑回床上，缩在床角大吼，“是谁——”

屋子里没有回应，他打开灯，仍然没有看到任何东西在移动，Farbauti松了口气，估计是想多了。他重新关上灯，而这次床动了，他吓得抱紧被子，大喊大叫道：“是谁——谁在那里——！”

灯不受控制地打开了，五秒后又关闭。

打开，关闭。

打开，关闭。

Farbauti冷汗直流，他意识到自己被什么缠上了，连忙下床要离开这间房，但不管怎么使劲，都无法拉开这扇门——他猛地一用力，愤怒地吼了一声，脑袋磕上房门，在癫狂中昏了过去。

此时，约顿郡的另一个角落。

Loki倚在客房门边，他摸过那张床，上面没有一丝温度，也没有人睡过的痕迹，他叹了口气，皱起眉头思索着。

不知道过了多久，他忽然感觉到有人靠近，Loki垂下眼睑问：“回来了？”

Thor的身影在空气中慢慢出现，他身上带着夜里的寒气，不明白Loki是怎么发现他回来了，明明他没有发出任何声响，也没有开门。Thor笑眯眯地反问：“你没睡吗？”

“唔，起夜发现你不在。”Loki皱起眉头，“你又去找那个人了？”

Thor没有隐瞒Loki，他坦诚地说：“嗯，他被吓坏了，应该很快就会离开吧。”

Loki知道他做这一切都是为了自己，心软了下，他打了个哈欠说：“早点睡觉吧，不用在意他。”他抬手，拍拍Thor的肩膀，转身回到自己的房间。

这不是Thor第一次在夜里外出，这几天晚上他都消失了一段时间，Loki也不知道为什么他能感应到Thor离开——他就是知道，房子里少了一只鬼。

他逐渐习惯Thor的存在，也不会再被穿墙而过的鬼魂吓到。

就这样到了复活节那天，Loki一早便非常忙碌，他六点就起来了，洗漱一番后发现Thor还在睡觉，这很少见，他别扭地吃了一块烤面包，匆忙出门去教堂。

复活蛋都在前一天埋好了，分布在约顿郡的各个地方。Loki打开教堂后检查了里外的布置，满意地点点头。

主日学校的孩子们按照约定时间来排练，Loki摸摸他们的小脸，挨个分发了司康饼，逗着他们一起站上歌唱台，孩子们穿着纯白的衣服，在指挥棒的舞动中发出清亮的歌声。

“牧师！”之前在河边遇到的那几个男孩也来了，他们各自提着篮子，抱住Loki的腿，笑眯眯地跟他炫耀自己刚找到的彩蛋。

Loki抱起其中一个孩子笑道：“这么快就找到了？我还给你们准备了别的礼物。”他示意志愿者拿出那一篮鸡蛋，孩子们兴奋地欢呼，比起找复活蛋，画复活蛋也是他们的乐趣之一。

画蛋，找蛋，唱诗，布道，复活节的活动总是洋溢着快乐。

Loki正在指导一个孩子画蛋，突然看见志愿者神色慌张地进门，在他耳边简要地说了几句，Loki眉头一皱，跟孩子们说：“我有点事要做，让Thomas陪你们玩？”

孩子们大叫起来，但Loki仍是匆忙离开，他走到教堂外，看到一位中年人坐在街上嚎哭，阻碍了其他信众进入教堂，Loki不禁皱起眉头，忍着不满上前问：“请问有什么事？”

“Loki！我的孩子！”Farbauti看起来憔悴极了，事实上他已经好几天没有睡过好觉，被那个纠缠他的鬼魂吓得魂不附体，他猛地抓住Loki的手臂，“救救我，你不能见死不救！”

Loki更是不悦，他低声说：“有什么事不能回去说吗？今天是复活节，我很忙。”

Farbauti猛地松开Loki，在教堂前团团转，他青白的脸色十分骇人：“不，你必须救我，现在，立刻，马上——你不能因为我没养过你，你就这样对我，我是你的父亲啊！”他无赖极了，声音又大，不一会儿所有人都知道Loki的生身父亲闹到了教堂来。

Loki的神色越来越冷，他皱起眉头，无奈地说：“请你松手，我现在还在工作。我从小在福利院长大，没有父亲，谁知道你是不是冒名顶替？你要再闹，我只能叫警察了。”他仗着自己是神职人员，口吻分外强硬。

在外人眼里，Loki一身黑袍，冷静而正义，而Farbauti衣衫不整大叫大闹，加上两人长得并不相似，所以他们看起来并不像父子。

“真可怜……”

“Laufeyson先生的父亲怎么会是这样的人啊？他真倒霉，父亲以前不管，现在还来闹，唉……希望主不要责怪Laufeyson先生。”

“牧师的父亲来镇上住在哪里啊？居然不是跟儿子一起住吗？”

众多窃窃私语飘在耳边，对他有利的，对他不利的。Loki望了Farbauti一眼，他不能任由这家伙诋毁自己，这会影响他的工作，他放软口气：“我们教区有很好的免费收容所，您可以……”他话还没说完，围观群众刚对他有所改观，Farbauti便疾声厉色地打断他，Loki后退一步。

没想到Farbauti猛地向后仰倒，在地上滚了几圈，他一边大吼，一边脱下裤子，周围的女性发出一声尖叫，Loki赶忙上前，想要终止这不雅的一幕，可他还没碰到Farbauti的裤腰，后者就忽然站起来，抓着裤子大叫：“不要追我——不要追我——”

他一下冲出了Loki的视线范围，Loki愣了愣，他尴尬不已，这件事的发展已经超出了他的预期，Farbauti的表现简直像个疯子——周围的信众围了上来，一改刚才的议论，很是同情地安慰Loki：“您别想太多了，谁能跟疯子讲道理呢？”

虽然不喜欢他人同情的目光，但Loki隐约觉得现在还是被同情比较好，他看到街角一闪而过的半透明身影，嘴角微微勾起。

接下来一天Loki都过得无比顺利，神奇的是，Farbauti再也没有来打扰过他。他安心地吃完圣餐，指导孩子们画蛋，让他们把自己找到的蛋带回家，接受了部分信众的捐款，异常愉快地结束了一年一度的复活节。

Loki送走最后几位信众，阳光照在耶稣像上，留下玻璃的流光溢彩，他的嘴角仍然保持在一个开怀的弧度，背着手静静地望着他的神。

“谢谢你。”Loki感觉到Thor在靠近，自己总能准确地感知到Thor的存在——这次也没有漏掉他的气息，透明的鬼魂飘到他身边，Loki伸出手，在空气中虚虚地摸了几下——他想自己应该是在摸Thor的头。

“那不是我的头。”Thor的声音传来，似乎看穿了Loki的想法。

Loki的脸倏地一红，他别扭地转过头去，冷哼问：“那个男人被你送去哪里了？”

“出了约顿郡，他不敢继续待着了。”Thor幻化出实体站在Loki身边，除了Loki，也没有人能看到他的实体，这样做不过是为了让Loki能更准确地找到他的位置。

Loki眯起眼睛说：“你把他吓成这样是不是不太好？”他有点心软，担心Farbauti真的被Thor吓出了毛病。

“他原本想下半生都让你负责，如果你不愿意，他就要到处诋毁你的品格。”Thor叹了口气，“他只是被吓到了，不是真的得了精神病，如果他不来找你，我也不会为难他。”

Loki颇为感动，很少有人为他打算、为他做这么多，他不得不由衷地再次道谢，好不容易有今天的生活，Loki可不想回到过去。

“光道谢可不行。”年纪大的鬼魂把Loki困在自己和布道台之间，他们已经相处了一阵子，Loki没有那么怕他了，此时也只是轻微抬起眼皮，不服气地看着他。

“那你想怎么样？亲你一口？”Loki吊起眼角讥诮地说，没想到Thor听完异常期待，还有点害羞地望着他，Loki觉得浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他知道Thor对自己的企图，虽然有过反感，但因为两人一直相处在一起……

等等，他为什么要找借口，Loki仍在犹豫，Thor见他没有反抗，已经主动亲了上来，四片唇瓣胶着，轻轻地碰了一下，犹如蜻蜓点水，Loki涨红了脸，神圣的牧师被鬼魂困在基督像下做出这样的事，可他心里想的并不是尊重与否——

而是为这个甜蜜而清淡的吻感到心跳加速。

Thor很快离开他的嘴唇，像做错事的孩子一样打量他的反应，见Loki还愣着，没有斥责他，Thor笑着捏捏他的耳垂道：“你看，你也不是这么讨厌我。”


	6. Chapter 6

这一年的复活节受到了广泛好评，Loki在这个教区的声名大涨，丝毫不受Farbauti大闹的影响，Loki很是惊讶，他没想到会有这样的意外之喜。之后一周教堂收到了一笔匿名捐款，Farbauti也没再回来，几件事叠加，Loki的心情明显变好，他每天回家都很高兴，连带对Thor，语气都柔和许多。

他想好好谢谢捐款人，但由于资金来源隐秘，他不知道是谁捐的钱，无意识地在餐桌上说起这事，Loki颇为惋惜地说：“哎，这可是大客户，如果能知道是谁就好了，以后万一穷了还可以拉拉赞助……”

“你这样说话的时候可不像牧师，反倒像个商人。”Thor似笑非笑地望着他，“你也没办法为对方做什么。”

“你看不起我？”Loki骄傲地扬起下巴，“有些富人就是喜欢跟牧师保持密切联系，神权高于一切。”

Thor哭笑不得，给他剥了几颗杏仁：“是吗？在我们那个时代，也有富商喜欢包养神职人员，牧师或者神父。”

Loki警惕而戒备地看着Thor，神色复杂地问：“你想做什么？”这人动机不纯，那天还趁他没反应过来偷亲了他，害得他好几天都神思恍惚，对自己要终生侍奉主的想法产生了怀疑。

爱情使人摇摆，何况他还没有对Thor产生真正的爱。这种感觉就像调皮的猴子，时不时往游客身上丢一块石子，令人不安生，时不时就想起那个吻。Loki心思旖旎，Thor看出他在走神，不由得笑道：“我可不敢这样做，除非你愿意被我包养。”

“……你有那么多钱吗？”Loki瞪他一眼，继续吃盘子里的芦笋，Thor住进来以后他胖了两斤，Loki捏捏自己腰上的肉——其实并不存在——他愤懑地说，“每天吃得太好了也是一种罪恶，我要去向主忏悔。”

和自己喜欢的人在一起时时刻刻都容易露出笑容，Thor不免有些怀念，很多年前他是个严厉的长官，士兵们敢与他说笑的不多，那时候他沉浸在失去Loki的痛苦中，总是深深地撇着嘴唇，孤单地望着故园的方向。他看着仍旧年轻鲜活的Loki，想了想说：“其实那笔钱，是我叫人捐的，你应该记得，我有一个基金会。”

Loki愣住了，他本以为是本地的乡绅富豪，没想到是Thor，这份惊喜倏地……有点变味，虽然他依旧感谢Thor，但Loki不禁怅然，好像这是他本该得到的。Loki被自己的想法吓了一跳，赶忙礼貌地说：“原来如此，需要我为你的基金会做什么吗？我很好奇，你在过世后怎么指挥他们？ 

“咳，我用假身份取得了负责人的信任，他曾经是我的亲信，他的后代也服务于我，所以这么多年下来，他们以为我是‘我’的私生子的后人吧。”Thor挠挠后脑，发觉Loki并没有想象中高兴，他担心地问，“你不喜欢这份礼物吗？”

“咳，没有，我很感激。”Loki扯了个笑容，生怕Thor把钱撤回去，既然金主就在他面前，Loki习惯性地问，“所以你需要我给你布道吗？我可以免费服务哦。”他当然是在开玩笑，不过Thor似乎很认真地思索起这个问题。

“我对教义没兴趣，但我喜欢跟你待在一起。”Thor直白地说，他观察到Loki红了脸，不好意思地补充，“如果你真的不喜欢我，记得告诉我。”他又有要变透明的趋势，Loki赶忙呵斥一声。

Loki皱起眉头，他不知道这是什么感觉，既不讨厌与Thor在一起，但他又想做一个虔诚的神职人员，Loki抿唇道：“你让我想想。”

这话似乎听另一个人说过——很多年前，在那个美好的夏日，Thor轻轻吻了吻Loki的嘴唇，他也是这样说，但最后还是离开了他。

“好，你慢慢想。”Thor仍旧答应了他的要求。

天气变得炎热，Loki吃完回到房间里，他拉起衣服嫌恶地看了一眼自己渐渐消下去的腹肌，唇线深抿，打算锻炼一会儿。他从箱子里找出一对哑铃，脱掉衬衫，盯着镜子里自己动作时不断收缩的腹肌打量，练了一会儿，自我感觉腹肌轮廓清晰了一些，他看着小臂上清晰的青筋和肌肉，擦掉身上的汗水，Loki脱掉裤子，准备去洗个澡。

他听见细微的敲门声，还没等他说“请进”，鬼魂就飘了进来，Loki懊恼地叹了口气，他教会Thor不要到处穿墙，要记得敲门，但Thor只学会了后半部分，依旧做不好前面一半。Loki正脱得浑身精光，被同性——还是一个爱慕他的同性——看到了，Loki一时间也不知道要怎么做。

Thor呆了呆，诚然，他很熟悉Loki的身体，毕竟从前他是个无处不在的鬼魂，但随着Loki长大，他也很久没见过赤裸的Loki。Thor的目光下意识在Loki的身上扫动，他的身材修长而瘦削，但并不是完全没有起伏的轮廓，相反，他的胸肌和屁股形状都十分好看，阴茎健康地垂在稀疏的黑色毛发中，没有因为Thor的注视产生其他反应。

“你看得也太久了。”Loki冷淡地提醒，他转过身，往浴室走，关上门后里面便传来水声。

Thor的脑子里都是Loki白皙的后腰和屁股，他脸色发烫，冰冷的身躯也有了暖意，他站在浴室外面说：“我进来是想问你要不要吃冰淇淋，没想到你在洗澡……咳，你怎么毫无反应？”

“难道我要揍你？我又不是女人，被看光也无所谓，你可以欣赏我强健的肌肉。”Loki心虚地说，他的牧师服码数不大，比同等身量的人小了一圈。

Thor笑了起来：“的确，你身材很好，我很喜欢。”

他怎么能总是这么坦然地说出这种话？！Loki把水泼到墙壁上发泄着自己的憋闷，他知道Thor的身材更好，宽肩窄腰翘臀，身为鬼还天天健身，Loki无语极了，他应道：“不准再说喜欢我，你在动摇我。”

“那我得多说几声。”Thor爽朗的笑声夹杂着水声传入Loki耳中。

Loki最近真是撞了头彩，他运气好到应该去买彩票。又有人给教堂捐了一笔钱，Loki以前也在偏僻的教区工作过，当年他只是个学生，看见牧师终日为了下一年的开支发愁，没想到小小的约顿郡居然有不少富人。他也不愿意嫌贫爱富、更不愿意变得贪婪，但行为上总是有所倾斜，以至于最近去那位富有的孀居老太太家里次数多了起来。

老太太活动不便，生命已经走到了尽头，但她一生信仰上帝，十分虔诚。Loki时不时上门听她忏悔，陪她祷告，最后祝祷她平安康顺，陪她用过几次晚饭才离开。

这一点激怒了Thor。

“你太殷勤了！”Thor在与Loki吵架的时候口不择言道。

本来只是因为Thor不愿意Loki那样频繁地在外吃晚饭，顺口抱怨几句，但Loki觉得他管得太多，忍不住回嘴，这激发了Thor心里更深层的怒气。他觉得Loki过于疯魔，不管在哪个时代都是如此，金钱带来的好处是显而易见的，他明白，但——

“如果你缺钱，那我会给你！”吼完这句话Thor就消失了。

生前就是个少爷吧，Loki在Thor消失的那晚这样想，这只爱闹别扭的鬼怪完全不能理解工作带来的满足感。

谁知Thor不是闹脾气消失一段时间，或者不愿意被看到变成鬼魂了。起初，Loki觉得Thor还在这栋房子里，他若无其事地继续每一天的生活，打算让Thor先向他低头道歉。

但Thor没有——大概这样过了一星期，Thor依然没有出现，Loki的生活又恢复原状，没有人给他做饭，他只能自己弄点面包吃，一点也不美味；没有人陪他聊天，他在布道时走神过几次，确认Thor真的不在房子里了，Loki忽然陷入一种矛盾感。

他很不习惯。是的，他居然习惯了非自然生物陪伴他的感觉。这很不好，Loki在想他是不是应该在Thor回来之前——如果他会回来——养只猫或狗。可Thor并不是他的宠物或所有物，这样的孤独感让Loki想起以前他在福利院的生活，与他住在一起的孩子不断被领养、被带走，最后只剩下他一个人长大成年。

这才是他生活的常态，之前是意外。Loki努力接受着常态的回归，他试图独自一个人过得与以前一样好，努力学习做饭，满足自己的味蕾，不想依靠Thor，也不想让Thor以为自己没有他便不行。

他工作、祷告、劝解、布道、吃饭、睡觉……所有都恢复到了往常，他与约顿郡里的每一个人熟悉、热络，大家都很信任他，再过不久，也许他就会升职，进入新的人生阶段。

他站在门口，每次转开锁的时候都没闻到饭菜的香气，也没有人笑眯眯地问他今天过得如何，Loki心里仿佛空了一块。

不，不应该是这样。

该死的Thor Odinson！

Loki知道自己输了，每天的睡前祷告他都会不自觉想起这个男人，明明上一秒心里还在想今日要对主说的话，下一秒就会想Thor明天会不会回来。Loki叹了口气，如果他对Thor的思念只是到此为止也就算了。

更可怕的是某天早上醒来，他梦遗了。

这是很少见的事，除了少年时期的几次经历，自从他打算成为一名神职人员，Loki就变得清心寡欲，这不是必要的要求，但他生性冷淡、亲近的人又不多，这样也可以理解。可对着Thor这样一个男人——鬼魂、鬼怪——产生欲望，Loki觉得这再惊悚不过。

可怜的牧师先生一整天都坐立不安，恨不得坐在忏悔室外忏悔自己的罪行。他甚至没有自慰，那是他能够控制的，而做春梦、梦遗则是他不能控制的。

Loki懊丧极了，他的心天然被Thor这样的男性吸引，他像自己缺失的那一半，不断诱惑Loki——

他不是鬼怪，而是恶魔。Loki在心里腹诽。

祷告并没有用，第二天一早依旧是同样的状况，Loki一连两天大清早洗内裤，他又是生气、又是无奈、又是羞恼。坦白来说，他的内心并不虔诚，步入世俗婚姻也是他希冀的未来，但不是以这个方式。

梦境太过旖旎，Loki都不明白自己怎么会有这样的想象。难道是上一生他们做的好事在他梦中重现？

不行，Thor怎么能和另一个他做这样的事！Loki顿时从忏悔室里站起来，差点撞到顶上。

“……牧师您没事吧？！”外面忏悔的信众见Loki突然反应过激，赶忙询问是不是自己说错话了。

“……没事。”Loki摸了摸头顶，叹了口气，首先，他得结束今天的工作，再好好想想。

原来……这就是嫉妒的感觉，Loki觉得很奇妙，他的心底涌动着热流，嫉妒并不令人感到陌生，他一直是这样的人。与自己亲近的情感再次会面，Loki不由得松了口气，仿佛从某个牢笼中解脱了。

嫉妒，贪婪，暴食，色欲，暴怒，他似乎已经不适合这份工作。


	7. Chapter 7

Loki站在家门口，他已经自己生活了半个月，看起来冷静自持，其实每次回家都有所期待。他埋怨这样的自己，叹了口气，再一次做好失望的准备，把门打开。

脚刚踏入玄关，Loki差点被眼前所看到的一切震惊，他以为家里遭贼了——不，家里被抢劫了不应该是这副景象——Loki僵在原地，扶着鞋柜，客厅的沙发不翼而飞，取而代之的是无数金块，金块闪闪发光，照亮了Loki的双眼，他什么都看不清了，眼里只有金块，金块和金块。

他咽咽口水，走上前摸了摸那些还在发光的金条，虽然只堆了一座小山，但那沉甸甸的手感过于迷人，Loki觉得一阵腿软，他就差坐在地上开始数数了，耶稣在上，如果全部捐进教堂，他是不是能好几年不工作了？呆呆地看了一会儿，他眨眨眼睛说：“这得值多少钱啊？”

“你喜欢吗？我可以全部送给你。”消失多日的Thor突然出现，他飘在空气中，双手环于胸前，得意且傲慢地看着Loki，似乎在炫耀自己十分富有，即使他已经不再是人，也可以轻易拿出这么多金块，Thor飘来飘去，在Loki周围绕了一圈。

“这是求婚？”Loki抬起眼皮，天上不会下金条，他郁闷地起身，冷冷地瞪了Thor一眼，原来他消失这么久，是去弄钱了？Loki不知道自己该哭该笑，本来以为Thor放弃了自己，或者他们已经不能再做朋友了，结果他只是为了拿钱离开——是想用钱买下自己对他的在意吗？

“嗯！”Thor用力点头，非常认真地跟Loki说，“你需要什么我都可以给你！”

Loki讶异地说，“可我要继续做牧师，你和我永远不可能有结局。”

Thor愣了一下，没想到拿出金条Loki依旧不动摇，他颓丧了几秒，又坚定不移地说：“那就等到你不愿意做牧师了为止，我会一直等下去！”他说得掷地有声，极大地震撼了Loki的内心。

神爱世人，Loki对身边的人也没有清晰的远近亲疏感，所有人都离他很远。但Thor——真的会有人这样喜欢另一个人吗？

在Thor回来之前，他曾经问过自己，他们的关系到底要何去何从，他需要一个主的喻示。

而现在喻示已经在他面前了。

Loki略微动容，他看着不高兴得到处乱飘的Thor，冲他招招手说：“过来。”Thor皱了皱眉，但还是听从Loki的要求来到他的身边，变成实体落地，Loki伸手搂住Thor的脑袋，以他对待信众的方式，亲密地吻了吻Thor的额头表示自己的谢意。

“这算什么？”Thor很苦恼，他嘲讽地说，“我不属于你的主保护的范围。”

“我也不知道。”Loki松开了Thor，他故作轻松地说，“我以为看到你我会很生气，因为你不辞而别了，离开了半个月，但我没有。我不懂我，也不懂你。”他自嘲一笑，看着Thor。

Loki从蓝色眼睛里看到了自己的倒影，像一片湖，他沉溺其中。此刻在Loki眼里，Thor像个伸出翅膀的恶魔，慢慢地包围了这个弱小的牧师，Thor认真地亲亲他的嘴角，又亲亲他的眼睑，本以为他们会大吵一架，但Loki的反应意外柔和，Thor抱着他，轻声建议道：“你可以试试，不要主，要我。”

“不行。”Loki虽然下意识推开Thor，但依旧非常矛盾。

Thor代表财富、色欲与幸福美满，与他以往的生活完全不同，Loki理所应当被引诱，他纠结极了，脚步慢慢向前，反应过来又迅速退后，撞到了那堆金块。

Thor看到他如此苦恼，趁他盯着金块发愣的时候走上前抱住Loki，他吻着Loki的嘴角，Loki没有反抗，他爱抚Loki的身体，Loki也没有反抗，Thor明白，Loki只是在纠结，却并不排斥，Thor把他忽然打横抱起来，压倒在一旁的沙发上。

Loki张了张嘴，却没说什么，Thor解下自己的领带，缠在Loki的眼睛上，牧师发出一声难堪的呻吟声，Thor把他的袍子解开，露出下面的衬衫，他爱抚着Loki的胸乳，男人敏感地颤抖，Thor了解Loki，他不重欲，一定没有感受过这样的快乐。Thor低下头，吮着他的乳尖，把那褐红色的乳粒吮得通红，Loki嘶嘶抽气，一片漆黑中他什么都看不见，伸手抓住Thor的头发，他劝阻道：“不要……”

“如果你尝过爱情的滋味，你还会离开我吗？”Thor笑了笑，继续亲吻Loki裸露在外的皮肤，他的胸口，他的腹肌，他的人鱼线。

“你是恶魔……”Loki抬腿抵住Thor下身，被那儿的热度刺激了下，他抿着嘴唇，不断分泌着唾液，“啊，怎么会这么硬……”他的声音在发抖，不知道自己应该如何反应。

Thor好笑地看着Loki，把他的裤子解开一点，摸了摸半勃的性器。Thor情动的时候身体恢复了热度，不再那样冰冷，他拍拍Loki的臀肉，让他把下半身缠在自己的腰上，Loki红着脸想要往后缩，Thor不允许他反抗，他握住Loki的阴茎，来回摩挲，肉红色的龟头上渗出粘液，Thor稍微拉高Loki的腿，看到他腿心那个隐秘的肉洞，Thor的身体越来越热，他低沉地说：“再乱动就不只这么简单了。”

Loki呻吟一声，迷乱地张开嘴，艳红的舌头舔着唇瓣，Thor看得心痒，忍不住箍住他的龟头狠狠摩擦几下，低头吻了吻Loki的唇舌。

“啊——恶魔——”Loki长长地叹息，他抓着Thor空闲的那只手，过多的快感让他停止了思考，用力挠着Thor的手臂，他怎么会那么烫？Loki感觉自己要被他烫坏了，阴茎上源源不断的热度，把他扯向一个完全没体验过的囚笼，Loki发出嘶哑的声音，敏感地瑟缩起身体，不断在Thor撸动他的阴茎时撞到身后的硬物，他收紧了臀部，后穴也忍不住缩了缩，他看不见任何东西，只觉得Thor的气息在侵蚀自己的一切，“不要了！”

他低泣，无法忍耐，翕合的马眼口溢出浊液，Thor闷哼着，把粗硬的下身不断往上撞着Loki的臀肉，他吃不到，就多摸摸Loki的身体解馋，即使这样，他也感觉到兴奋在发酵。

“啊——”Loki到了高潮，他抽搐着，死死抓着Thor的手臂，极致的快感将他淹没，一时间只觉得再也没有任何事能比得过这样的快感，如果与Thor在一起每天都能这样快乐，侍奉主又有什么乐趣？Loki迷茫地想。

Thor掀开Loki眼睛上的领带，让他看到自己身上的狼藉，Loki不好意思极了，绿眼水意十足，Thor把他抱起来，搂在怀里说：“我难道不好吗？”

Loki哼了哼，疲倦地蹭着Thor，他看到Thor脏了的衣襟，世俗的味道飘入他的鼻间，可他没有一丝反感，反而想要拥抱Thor，Loki听到他继续说：“即使你要当牧师，我也……可以与你在一起。”他的声音慢慢低了下去。

只是那时候Loki还不知道这话意味着什么。

禁欲多年后一朝开荤，Loki发觉自己的欲望变得强烈、显眼，仿佛多年积压的一同爆发，晨勃消下去需要的时间变长了，他时常会想起Thor的亲吻和拥抱，浑身泛起一股难以描述的痒意，Loki为这样的自己不耻。

他苦恼而愧疚，终日在神像前告解，希望得到主的原谅，却终日无解，他不得不去找罪魁祸首。

Loki苦恼拉住Thor的衣襟问：“告解都没用，你的魅力为什么这么大？”

Thor整日关注着他，自然清楚Loki问的是什么，他一愣，又听Loki羞耻地问：“你有没有办法？”

“有，我当然有。”Thor深深地看他一眼，手指在桌面上轻轻敲打，他的眼神太过深邃，令Loki不安而期待。

随后某天晚上，Loki吃完晚饭便被Thor压在桌上蹂躏。

“不……不能……”Loki半推半拒，被Thor抱在怀里，他握着胸前的十字架，手指被勒出红痕。

鬼怪帮他手淫过几次，现在他喜欢发掘Loki身上其他的敏感点，上次趁Loki喝醉时把手指探入后穴，让他知道了什么是前列腺高潮，现在Loki对此有些食髓知味，Thor抠挖着软烂的穴肉，分开Loki两条笔直的腿，揉捏他的臀肉。

“嗯……”Loki抬起屁股，他把脸埋在自己的手臂中，呼出来的热气打在桌面上，他呻吟着，Thor粗大的指节撑开后穴，摩擦着敏感点，Loki不知道此刻自己是否真的爱上Thor了，但至少他很惬意。可还是不够惬意，他睁开眼睛，迷糊中，Thor的吻落在他的嘴唇上，他希望能拥有更进一步的快乐——而不是隔靴搔痒——Loki不断回应他，茫然地说，“这样不够——”

Thor没想到Loki会如此贪吃，之前没有Loki允许，他不愿意更进一步，现在Loki是答应了吗？Thor抱着Loki，他居然因为性爱对自己产生了好感，他是有多喜欢两个人亲密的感觉？Thor不明白，但他心生怜爱，想要紧紧抱住Loki。

Thor解开裤子，窸窸窣窣的声音让Loki的穴口不断收缩，似乎察觉到热源在靠近，Loki紧张地转头，臀肉被Thor的阴茎拍了拍，粗大的性器顶在他的股缝中来回摩擦。

那根肉红色的东西看起来十分粗暴，勾起他心里隐秘的渴望，这不应该……他不肯放开十字架，嘴上又不拒绝，直愣愣地看着那根性器——肮脏而充满力量——Loki不可控地为它滴出水液，他感觉自己的下身湿透了，不知道自己怎么在这个恶魔的勾引下逐渐走到了这一步，他恍惚失神，Thor握住他勃起的性器，扩张好的手指带出一手水液，他啧了一声，毫不留情地将利刃操进身下肥满的后穴中。

“啊……”事情在他没有预料到时发生了，Loki被撞得往前一倾，Thor一下顶到了最深，他瞪大眼睛，生理泪水盈满了眼眶。

“疼吗？”Thor放缓了动作，轻轻地揉着他的穴口和后腰，帮助Loki适应，他不断落下亲吻，在Loki的耳侧脖颈后吮吸。

“才不——”Loki硬咬着牙说，他这么倔强，让Thor的征服欲越发旺盛，男人故意撞了几下，Loki才不得不妥协，生涩地说，“你……也太……突然了。”Loki本想说他太快了，但又怕Thor不高兴，便换了个说辞，他使劲放松自己的肌肉，可不得其果，身体下意识往后靠，Thor笑了笑，撤出了一点。

Loki心里大感遗憾。

“你越用力绷得越紧。”Thor摸着Loki裸露在外的皮肤，慢慢哄他，Loki终于放松了些，Thor这才挺腰动起来。

不知道在什么时候，他攥得太紧，链子被扯开，十字架猛地坠落，发出的声响被淹没在浪潮中。Loki第一次与他人如此亲密，这感觉异常美好，他感到被占有、被珍爱。Thor紧紧地掐着他的腰，冲撞的力度十足，一下下，像打桩机，Loki身体里的情潮越积越多。

他于情欲中漂浮，身体里楔入外来物，他的灵魂终于在此刻圆满，在快感一次次攀上大脑皮层时，Loki明白他为什么会做出这样的决定——为什么会愿意和Thor……和他在一起——

他孤独地震颤着，感觉到Thor的汗水向下滴落包裹住自己，Loki呼喊着Thor的姓名，胯骨不断撞上桌子的一角，他硌得疼，身后也疼，疼了以后是爽，快感侵蚀着他，Loki嘴里泄出羞耻的声响，他听见自己发出咕啾咕啾的水声，一点点被Thor操得更响。

“我爱你。”Thor亲着Loki的脖颈，轻声呢喃着，他从来都是这样爱Loki，不管他是哪个时代的人，Thor把他的黑袍解开，露出下面瑰丽的身体，一向禁欲的牧师脖子向后扬起，臀肉绷紧，低叫几声，就这样在Thor的身下达到高潮。

Thor把Loki转了过来，摸摸他的胸肌，Loki喘息着，眼神迷离地望着Thor：“你这里……好烫……”

“那是因为你。你不要怕我……”Thor目不转睛地看着Loki，Loki颤了颤，伸出手来够他的脖子，Thor低下头，两人亲密地接吻，Thor勾着Loki的舌头，把他吻得喘不过气来，拉起他的一条腿继续冲撞。

小小的房子里两人亲密地吻着，爱欲之下两颗心越来越近，Loki迷离地摩挲着Thor俊美的脸颊，他小声地说：“我真是疯了。”

那一夜他们睡在一起，那么多年，Loki终于有了爱人的实感，他不管那是人是鬼，Thor的心跳与温热的体温，都让他感到无比幸福。


	8. Chapter 8

入眼是熟悉的建筑，Loki看到一幢灰色的矮房子，随之浮现在脑海中的是8个孩子睡在一间房里的场景，时不时有人把枕头扔到他的背上。老师们布置好每天的工作，他跟其他孩子们一起拿着扫帚，分散到院子的各处，Loki想跟他们之中年纪最大的孩子一起行动，但不知为何，他又一次被落在了后面。

“唉。”Loki像个小大人一样，站在树下叹了口气，他独自扫着这个区域的落叶，身边空无一人。

“你叹什么气？”高大而英俊的男人靠在树边，他总是这样无声无息地出现，好奇地问Loki。

“你不懂。”Loki气鼓鼓地看着Thor，“肯定是因为你，他们觉得我很奇怪。”

“噢？”Thor挠挠头，有点不好意思地辩解道，“我已经来得很少了。”

Loki翻了个白眼，没有看他：“但你存在感太强？果然还是我太诡异了吧。”

Thor静静地看着Loki，他也曾问过Loki要不要跟他走，但Loki并不信任他，所以他对Loki的现状无法改变太多，只希望以后能弥补。

他们在一起有时一言不发就能待一个下午，Loki静静地扫地，Thor就坐在草坪上看着他，直到太阳西斜，Loki结束了工作，累出满头汗水，Thor掏出手绢递给少年。

“谢谢。”Loki从不让Thor帮他干活，以免引起更多的议论。

Thor摸摸Loki的脑袋：“总有一天，你会有新的生活。”

“我会吗？”Loki抬起头，稚嫩的脸上闪过一丝迷茫。

“我保证。”

Loki睁开眼睛，视线里是灰蓝色的天花板，他喘息着，浑身像被卡车压过一样疼痛不堪，捂着眼睛，他忽然发觉刚才那一切都是梦。

是少年时代的他，与无人看得见的鬼怪Thor。Loki原本以为自己忘得差不多了，不会记得Thor对他许下的承诺，但如今他们在一起，他的生活翻篇了。Loki愣了愣，Thor从不直接给予他金钱上的恩赐，因为从前他不喜欢被施舍，可他一直看着自己，避免自己被害或误入歧途，像老师，像朋友，像父亲，像爱人。

Loki动了动手指，忽然有点想念那个怀抱，不那么温暖，但足够热忱，说起来，Thor去哪了？为什么他看不到他？

“你醒了？”Thor从浴室里走出，他刚洗了澡，腹肌上还有没擦干的水珠，金发也湿漉漉的，他看着Loki准备坐起身，便径直走上前坐到床边，摸摸Loki的脸颊，“感觉如何？我帮你清理过了。”

“你非要这么说吗？”Loki不好意思地说，他看到外面的阳光，知道日头正好，今天他不需要去教堂，却跟同性躺在一张床上，真是太堕落了……Loki撇撇嘴。

Thor似乎看出他在想什么，笑了笑说：“你怎么活得像12世纪的神父？不能恋爱，不能做爱，不能同性恋，你难道不知道这个时代还有不少神父恋童吗？比起他们来，你又算得了什么呢？”

“我知道。”Loki不服输地说，但他接受的教育就是对主虔诚，虽然他不是神父，但……Loki抿唇道，“好了，我知道你很希望我快点递交离职申请。”

“嗯，你别总想着自己不纯洁了不配侍奉耶稣就好。”Thor吹了声口哨，开了个下流的玩笑，他起身把Loki压在床上，“你侍奉我，我也能满足你的愿望，不一样吗？”

“你是邪教。”Loki推了推Thor，手指黏在他的腹肌上无法移开，又被他吻住嘴唇。

他还没刷牙呢……

Loki迷糊地想，Thor还真不嫌弃他。

那就这样吧，Loki抱了抱Thor，抚摸他湿漉漉的头发。一吻结束，Loki很认真地说：“你就像以前神学院养的黄金猎犬。”

Thor感觉被冒犯了，他阴沉沉地掐着Loki的下巴问：“嗯？我是你的看门狗吗？”他挠着Loki的腋窝，把牧师逗得开怀大笑，两人滚作一团，太阳从未如此明朗，照在两人身上。

虽然只有一道影子，但Loki阔别许久，终于不再感到孤单。

“说实话，我以前想过养狗。”Loki在吃早午饭的时候跟Thor认真地说，“我喜欢黄金猎犬，好可爱，好温顺，每天遛狗散步，还可以陪我睡觉。”

“我也可以啊。”Thor当即忘了自己刚才对狗的评价，非常严肃地比较道，“我还不用你帮我铲屎，也不用你给我喂饭，都是我做给你吃，还有比我更好的伴侣吗？我甚至不用交税，钱都给你花了。”

Loki：“……”他对上世纪的脑回路无语至极。

“吃饭，吃完了就出去遛你。”Loki吃掉Thor给他精心烹饪的初夜次日营养餐，冷哼道，“你不怕阳光就行，你要是出什么事，我也不能把你送医院。”

Thor点点头说：“我死了以后就没生过病了，别担心。”

Loki：“……”

Thor看见Loki幽怨的目光，Loki仿佛在说“你不用提醒我你死了这件事”，Thor自知失言，低头安静地吃饭，Loki刚要说话，Thor忍不住叉起一块龙虾塞到他的嘴巴里，Loki嚼了嚼说：“有点淡。”

“你受伤了，吃清淡点好。”Thor理直气壮地解释。

Loki狐疑地想，他哪里受伤了？顺着Thor暧昧的目光，Loki恍然大悟，他把叉子放到桌上，颇有Thor不道歉就不吃的嫌疑，结果鬼怪就看了他一眼，无奈的眼神似乎在表达“我有说错吗”？

僵持了五分钟后，Loki乖乖地吃完了碗里的土豆泥。

阳光正好，Loki难得在休息日穿常服出门散步，他和Thor并肩走着，刚才的一点别扭已经消散，Loki每次看到他的笑容，都会不自觉地走神，然后忘记自己原本在想什么。他年纪小的时候，Thor也终日这样看着他，Loki甚至有模糊的记忆，Thor带着自己走在夕阳西下的院子里，他还不是很会走路，死死抱着树不肯离开，Thor哄着他，然后让自己一步步走向他。

“晚上要不要吃披萨？”Thor跟Loki指了指街对面那家小店，“那家的披萨很好吃。”

周围人不多，Loki才敢跟Thor说话：“你怎么知道？”他以为Thor每天就是跟着他往返教堂，不会去别的地方，对约顿郡也不了解，结果事实正相反，Thor这个鬼怪比Loki了解得多。

“我知道啊，每天你在布道我就会出来转转，这里基本上每个地方我都去过，嗯，我还能进每户人家看看，这里治安不错，没有什么坏人要害你。”Thor跟Loki分析道，丝毫没有自己经常破门而入的自觉，反正他是鬼怪，没有社保卡，也没人能管他，“所以你晚上要不要吃披萨？”

话题又回到了食物上，Loki摸了摸自己的小肚子，他不满地说：“不吃，我胖了，晚上吃色拉，你弄点油醋汁。”他自然地吩咐起来，转头去了别的方向，避开了Thor口中很好吃的披萨店。

约顿郡中心是一个圆形广场，广场边伫立着哥特风的建筑，Loki没有进去过，应该是以前的市政大厅，现在变成了可供参观的景点，有民众认出他来，热情地与他打招呼，Loki也报以微笑。

上次那位家里农场收益减少的妇人似乎度过了难关，她牵着孩子的手，挎着一袋水果和饼干，看到Loki的时候惊喜地走上前，她解释了最近没去教堂的理由，从袋子里拿出几颗肥美的柑橘，一定要让Loki收下。

“谢谢您。”Loki推拒了几次，知道他们的生活也不容易，但最终还是收下信众的心意，他脸上红红的，透出年轻人的朝气。

这里的民众都很喜欢他。

“你喜欢这份工作吗？”拐进小巷里Thor又开口，他一直是微微搂着Loki的姿势，手环在Loki的腰上，要是有人细心观察，肯定会觉得Loki两臂下垂的角度不太一样。

“牧师吗？讨生活罢了。”Loki自嘲一笑，“虽然也有真心，毕竟学了那么多年，这是我擅长做的事，如果不做牧师，我也不知道能做什么。”

“开店啊，我做饭，你来算账。”Thor笑着说，他会的东西不少，但现在最不引人瞩目的还是当厨师，“总不能我做游侠抢劫，最后警方发现失窃的东西都在你手里吧。”

Loki瞪他一眼，他们拐出巷子，不知怎么又走到了那家披萨店前，离得近了，闻到那股特殊的香味，好像有点甜，Loki嗅了嗅，不自觉地往那边走，Thor笑了出来：“你还是想吃。”

“闭嘴。”Loki目不斜视，径直走了过去，他没闻过这种香气，实在很心动。

“那个海鲜味道的好吃。”Thor在一旁飘动，他爽朗地介绍道，“还有帕尔玛披萨也不错。”

Loki努力辨认自己是被哪个香味所吸引，因为他站在这里，陆续吸引了一些路人，一位上了年纪的老者走到他身边，笑眯眯地问：“有什么推荐的吗？”

Loki以为他在问店主，抬头一看店主还在烤箱边忙碌，老者的目光落在他身上，Loki不得不重复了一遍Thor刚才的话，他补充道：“我也是第一次来，听别人说这两种口味比较好，您可以都试试。”

“噢，谢谢！”老者走到柜台，看Loki还在继续挑选，他便先付账，注意到Loki身上挂着十字架，他笑眯眯地说，“愿主保佑你。”

“决定了吗？”Thor飘到Loki身边笑着问。

Loki把心一横说：“那就来一张海鲜、一张帕尔玛披萨吧！”


	9. Chapter 9

09

他们在回家路上还买了一瓶香醇的红酒，Loki不能让Thor拿，只能自己提着诸多东西，他不免抱怨，但最后吃晚饭的时候，Thor推荐的披萨果然好吃，Loki又不记得自己抱怨过什么了。他们喝了酒，一杯接一杯，鬼不会醉，牧师醉得一塌糊涂，他打着酒嗝，醉醺醺地吃着披萨。

“好吃吗？”Thor问Loki，他看Loki最近胃口大开，居然一个人吃了快一张。

“好……吃……”Loki迷迷糊糊地说，他心情好，难得表扬了Thor，“你选得好，再接再厉。”

吃完饭Thor见Loki醉了，打算自己去处理饭后残渣，结果Loki一跃而起，死死抓着披萨盒子说：“放下。”

“……好的。”Thor拉了拉没拉动，Loki攥得死紧，Thor只好松开手，Loki心满意足地拿着废弃的纸盒走到垃圾桶边，他蹲在那边，把东西扔进垃圾桶里，半天都不起身，Thor看着他问，“你怎么还蹲着？想吐吗？”

“没有，我在看地板。”Loki闷闷地说。

Thor笑了，Loki不知所云，一定是醉糊涂了，他想了想家里也没有醒酒药，就把Loki扶起来，Loki吓了一跳，连忙要推他，Thor亲他一口，Loki又呆住了，Thor说：“我抱你去躺着休息一会儿，你敢乱动我就吃了你。”

他龇牙咧嘴，但并不可怕，Loki哼了声说：“我早就被你吃干净了。”

Thor哈哈大笑，没想到Loki认识得这么深刻，他满足地亲亲Loki的眼皮，闻到一股酒味，他们喝了这么多吗？他把Loki放到床上，盖好被子，准备离开时Loki抓住他的手，眼睛亮晶晶的：“跑什么，一起睡。”

“我不困，我看着你睡。”Thor坐在床边，Loki还要拉他，醉醺醺的样子十分可爱，Thor绕了一缕Loki的头发，“睡了舒服点。”

Thor对Loki的长发爱不释手，而Loki眨着绿眼睛望着他，一下，两下，似乎有话要说，但又不能说，他踢开被子，Thor又帮他盖好。Thor不肯主动问，继续笑着假装没有看到他在作怪，Loki哼了哼，把脸扭向他的手背蹭了两下，Thor感觉心都化了，Loki实在是让他爱得不行，光是这样他都能看上一天——

噢，他忘了，白天的Loki可没有这么乖。Thor摇摇头叹息。

“牧师。”Thor叫出那个带有其他含义的名称，Loki打了个颤，“不乖乖睡觉吗？”

“唔，我要做爱。”Loki见暗示无果，思考了下，他大胆地说，目光不断瞟向Thor的胯间，不过因为角度问题，他什么都看不到，Loki当即要起身。

Thor没想到他这么有活力，赶忙起来把他按住，怕他待会头晕：“屁股不疼了？好好睡觉吧，小孩。”

即使有点迷糊，Loki也陷入了沉思，他今年28岁，怎么会是小孩子？噢，Thor已经一百多岁了，他是个老妖精，看不起我。Loki冷嘲热讽道：“你以为你在养儿子吗？”

“也差不多。”Thor笑得不行，他也不知道为什么跟Loki斗嘴会这么开心，但见到Loki一副生气的模样，他又收了笑容，老实地说，“喝醉最好别做爱，而且你又不是真的喜欢我，你只是寂寞。”

“哪有！”Loki大手一挥，差点打到Thor脸上，他又躺了回去，“不做爱别烦我，你想睡可以上来。”他好说话极了，拍拍自己旁边的空位，Thor瞬间“咻”的一声躺了上去，Loki斥责地看他一眼，晕乎乎地拉起被子，不想管Thor了。

喝醉真好！Thor当即这么想。

酒醉影响工作状态，Loki酒量一般，教义里说不能酗酒，他也一向喝得很少，结果昨天心情好，喝多了，今天工作的时候还有一点昏沉，Loki坐在教堂里，他正在翻阅《圣经》，那位曾经向他请教过教义的女孩——Emily今天来了，她坐在他身边，两人一同讨论着。

教堂里不断有人进进出出，游客趁工作人员不注意，偷偷拍下教堂内部的景象，感慨着这幢粉色教堂的华丽，不少信众走到神像前祈祷，随后离开，又有一拨新人进入，如此循环往复，教堂里十分热闹。

“……听说之前您的父亲来约顿了，您还好吗？”Emily担忧地问，现在约顿郡人人都知道善良的牧师有个疯癫的父亲，据说牧师把他送到了隔壁镇的精神病院里。

“……没事。”Loki叹了口气，露出一丝脆弱，更是惹得女孩怜惜，“你看，这就是命运，我的命运就是如此，不过不要紧，主会指示我解决这些问题，磨难是应该的。”

藏在柱子旁的Thor听到Loki如此说话就忍不住想翻白眼，他承认Loki是个好信徒，时时刻刻不忘劝更多民众信任上帝，但他自己私下可不是这样说话的，Loki昨晚撒酒疯，一边哭一边抱着他辱骂他那个不负责任只想要钱的父亲，Thor安抚了他许久，Loki哭完就忘了这事。

Emily温和地笑道：“我能理解这样的心情，您不要太伤怀，谁都没办法选择自己的出身，您现在足够优秀，是个出色的牧师。”

“谢谢。”Loki矜持地说，“和你讨论这些总是很愉快，我们就像一家人一样。”

Thor继续哼了哼，Loki难道还想让这女孩产生误会吗，总说这样的话做什么，明明自己才跟他是一家人。

Emily十分羞涩，她摸了摸自己微卷的发梢，难以遏制地产生遐想，她搓搓手绢，在Loki翠绿的目光中猛地回神，她紧张地说：“好的，谢谢您，我还有事，下次我再来听您布道。”

“我的荣幸。”Loki起身跟随Emily走到门口，阳光温暖，夏意正浓，他舒适地松了口气，回过头看到怨念地站在墙角的Thor，他勾唇笑了笑。

这种感觉很奇妙，在上帝眼皮底下，在众人眼皮底下，谁都看不到他们之间的暧昧在流动。就像在神学院时，年轻气盛的学生们会为外面路过的美人心悸，表面上还装得古板正经，Loki摸了摸自己的心脏，他移开目光，来到神像前。

那边聚集了几位外地人，热情地询问牧师这座教堂的历史，Loki也耐着性子给他们讲解。他看起来平易近人，又眉眼英俊，旅人都很愿意多问几句再离开。

“Laufeyson牧师。”猝不及防被喊到名字，Loki回过头看到一名面容熟悉的老者，他使劲回想了下，意识到这是那天披萨店门口遇到的人。

“您好。”Loki有礼地点点头，他们一同望着神像，他在等待这个莫名的人继续说话。

“信奉对于我们来说是什么呢？”老者微笑问Loki。

他感觉像神学院里的考试，Loki微微皱眉，面上却依旧谦卑，他回答：“我不知道。这个问题应该由你们教我，我和所有的信众一样，都只是上帝的信徒，只是我比你们多走一步，离他更近一些，不代表我更聪慧。”

“你足够聪明。”老者笑着，似乎对这个似是而非的答案很满意，他摘下帽子，友好地说，“我是兰斯特地区的主教，Van der Teece，你很有天分。”

约顿郡是兰斯特的辖区，Loki一愣，老者算是自己的上司？他礼貌地说：“您好，没想到您会来约顿郡观光。”

“是的，这里很美。”Teece的眼睛是沉静的琥珀色，让人望而沉浸，“我听过你在斯坦布的演讲。”

那大概是两年前的事，Loki刚毕业不久，去他任职的第一个地区做助理牧师，他不好意思地说：“那时候我还很多都不懂。”

“不不不，你太谦虚了。”Teece眯起眼睛来，和蔼地说，“你很优秀，我关注你有一段时间了。”

他终于说出来到这里的目的：“如果你愿意，我会把你调到兰斯特，再过十几年，也许你会成为我的接班人。”

兰斯特是这个国度最富庶的教区之一，Teece成为这个教区的主教后声名远扬，Loki也隐隐听说过，没想到他私下是这样谦和的老者。许多牧师都想去这个教区工作，Loki以前也想过，在他五十岁的时候也许能成为大教区的一员，但橄榄枝这么早向他抛来，他的心激烈地跳动。

而站在柱子边的金发男人默默聆听着这段对话，最后悄悄离开教堂。

Loki和Teece聊了一会儿，发觉两人的很多观点都高度一致，他不由得更加心动，把老者送出教堂后，他答应明天再去拜访。回过神来他才发现Thor早就不见了。

不过当下他没在意，反正Thor总是神出鬼没，大概是去镇上打听有什么好吃的了。Loki这样想着，不免期待今天的晚饭。

他关好教堂，快乐地走在回家路上，升职的事来得突然，也令他欣喜万分。Loki年纪轻，但他渴望得到权力，这样好的事情他迫不及待与人分享，别人都不可靠，唯有Thor可以相信。

“回来了？”Thor扬起微笑，站在餐厅迎接Loki，他已经做好晚饭，依旧是十分浓郁的香味。

Loki喜不自胜，把袖子卷到小臂上，露出一截白皙的胳膊，他难得笑得开怀，对Thor说：“告诉你一个好消息。”

“什么？”Thor佯装高兴，把今晚的羊排递到Loki面前。

“我也许会升职，前往兰斯特区，以后还可能是地区主教。”Loki把话说得大了些，见到Thor平静无波的表情，他仔细一想，如果继续升职，和Thor定然没有结局。他忽然有点后悔，收了笑容抿起嘴唇。

Thor勉强挤出个笑意，对Loki说：“是吗？那很好。”

Loki知道他在说违心话，这让人有些暴躁，他为什么不直说？他不在意我吗？

“你真这样想？”Loki冷飕飕地看着Thor。

原来比起假装高兴，他更希望看到的是那天Thor生气地摔门就走。Loki突然意识到，他不希望Thor委屈自己。

“不然呢？”Thor扯了扯嘴角，“我总不能让你为了我一辈子留在约顿郡，而且你一直留在这里，也不是我想要的。”他想要回到他们以前的家园生活，或者改头换面，开一家下午茶咖啡店，两个人就这样过完一生。至少Loki一日是牧师，他的存在就不那么合时宜。

“我知道。”Loki凝视着Thor，“我知道你想要什么，今天我只是太高兴了。”他别扭地解释道，因为这是他第一次得到他人的认可，而且是极大的肯定。

Thor也明白Loki的心情，他提醒道：“先吃吧，不然要凉了。”

“嗯。”Loki答应下来，好心情顿时变得上下摇摆，他不知道怎么会变成这样，可见到Thor以后，他在意的已经不再是升职，Loki看着Thor，郑重地承诺，“我会好好考虑。”


	10. Chapter 10

Teece纯粹是来约顿郡休闲游，没有任何公务在身，但Loki依旧预约了去他下榻的酒店拜访，这是那天聊得尽兴时定下的，Loki也不好违约。

他穿着牧师服来到约定的地点，Teece住在约顿郡最低调奢华的酒店之一，不显得铺张，也不会寒酸，Loki打量四周的装潢布置，对老者的品味和喜好有了初步了解。

Teece在下午茶餐厅定了座，Loki耐心地等候他到来，他不爱刷手机，也没有和朋友聊天的习惯，本来一直陪伴着他的Thor因为升职的事最近总是神出鬼没，Loki想到这里不免有些失落，他摩挲着咖啡杯，百无聊赖地思索起自己的未来。

还没思索出结果，Teece便拉开了对面的椅子坐下，Loki发觉他穿着紫色的主教服装，显得十分正式，他倒是不好意思起来：“我第一次和教会里的人这样会面。”

“以后你会越来越习惯。”Teece招来服务员要了一杯咖啡，他还点了甜腻的蛋糕，看到对面的年轻人惊讶的表情，“我的医生一直让我少吃，但是我很喜欢。我们地区以前的主教很严格，每次跟他见面他都要求我们必须穿正式服装，久而久之，我家里也是这种衣服最多，希望没给你压力。”

主教如此平易近人，Loki不禁意外，其实他还想到一点，Teece是不是担心他的身份不值得信任，毕竟他也没有出示过任何主教的证件……Loki回过神笑道：“我也是，现在出门有时候也不知道要穿什么。”

“大家都有这样的时光，以前要求很严格，但现在还好，牧师也能结婚，世俗化的生活是值得提倡的。”Teece露出回忆的神情，半晌认真地说，“我是真心邀请你去兰斯特就职，你年轻，可以与我一同做出更大的改变。”

Loki被Teece描绘的前景打动了，他不由得幻想起自己未来穿上主教长袍、统率一个教区的景象，Loki低头喝了几口咖啡，掩饰他心中的波澜，生怕被Teece看出他对这次升职的欣喜，因为他已经做出了决定，Loki叹了口气说：“但我不能离开约顿郡，感谢您的好意。”

“为什么？”Teece没想到他会拒绝，很意外地说，“你完全可以多考虑一段时间，我还有十年的任期。我随时欢迎你来，如果你是担心在约顿郡的任期，那我可以帮忙。”

Loki很感激，Teece主教是一位少见的好人，即使他已经这样说了，Teece仍旧没有对他表示失望。老者看出Loki的心情，他笑了笑说：“我能理解，升职和工作不是每个人的人生第一位，年轻人有很多新鲜想法，上帝也会鼓舞你去追寻心中所爱。”

心中所爱。

他又想到了Thor，他们最近一次见面是Loki昨晚回到家，Thor做好了晚饭，他现在似乎总是晚上才出现，白天Loki离家的时候也没办法与他道声早安，Loki十分不习惯，他之前还试图叫Thor搬来跟他一起睡，但话没说出口，便发生了升职这事，Loki心里空落落的，忍不住问：“您结过婚吗？”

Teece年纪大了，很少有人问他这个问题，他笑着说：“我现在依旧有妻儿，爱情的美妙是任何没有经历过的人都无法体会的，我也鼓励我身边的牧师发展世俗婚姻，它能帮助你理解更多。”

Loki皱起眉头，不解地看着Teece，以前，他想成家的理由只是为了找一个愿意支持他的人相互陪伴，完全没有想过是因为爱情而结婚，Teece误解了他的表情，转而说：“我妻子是个有趣的女人，她虽然对我的事业并不那么热忱，但总是会把我拖入世俗的生活中，给予我很多不一样的快乐。做牧师是个很枯燥的工作，工资不多，上帝又不可能真的出现在你面前，还要听信众倒苦水——”

“您居然说出来了。”Loki不知道别的牧师心里怎么想，反正他经常会产生不耐烦的情绪，但神学院的教学与以往的经历都告诉他，他不能这样说，可位高权重的Teece主教就这样直截了当地说了出来，Loki十分惊异。

“这就是我想邀请一些年轻人到兰斯特的原因，我们需要变革，连这样的事实都不能讲，这份职业怎么会吸引更多人加入？”Teece叹了口气，“年轻人喜欢时尚，喜欢快节奏，喜欢新鲜，但这些都不是教会能带给他们的。”

“我明白了。”Loki叹了口气，但他从Teece身上学到的却不是职业精神，而是……

他们聊得尽兴，Loki喝完下午茶回家，想要跟Thor好好聊聊，他推开家门，喊了几声，却没看到Thor的身影。鬼怪去向不定，有时候这个点不在家也正常，Loki自我安慰着，却没意识到连续一个月来Thor都会准时出现，这根本不正常。

“Thor？”Loki不死心，又对着空气喊了一声，他和Thor总有特殊的心电感应，可现在他感觉房子里没有Thor的气息。

Loki心不在焉地自己弄了点晚饭，他刚吃过，其实也没有心情继续吃，只是维持着每天到家的仪式。他换下牧师服，在客厅里亮着灯等待Thor回家，他想问Thor去了哪里，也想告诉他自己最后的决定。

Loki起来倒水，看着落地窗外的小花园，Thor时不时会给他养的绿植浇水，第一次看到空中飘着个花洒的时候Loki又被吓了一跳，他骂着Thor，Thor笑着跟他解释，他们笑笑闹闹，Thor还把水淋到了他的衣服上，害得Loki只能回去换衣服再出门。

顺着西边望去是教堂，Loki家只能勉强看到教堂顶上的十字架，白天Thor总是会在教堂里等他，只有Loki布道时他才会去镇上的其他地方转转——时间已经到了晚上八点，Loki看着不断在追逐的分针与秒针，他渐渐有些不安。

“Thor？你在吗？”Loki对着空气叫了一声，没有任何回应，Thor究竟去哪里了？

和上次争吵不同，这次他们说好了要给Loki时间好好想想，他刚有了想法，为什么Thor便消失不见，连谈一谈的机会都不给他？Loki心里着急，又害怕Thor出了意外，他是鬼怪，会遇到的事肯定千奇百怪，Loki根本帮不上忙。

Loki等到了十二点，他猜测今晚Thor不会回来了，但明天早上……他应该能吃到早餐吧？Loki惴惴不安，有点难受地回房睡下。

这一夜睡得不好，Loki差不多在天刚刚亮起来的时候就醒了，他下意识起身，四处张望了下，喊着Thor的名字，没有鬼魂穿墙而出，他得不到任何回应。

Loki忽然觉得Thor不会再回来了。

他少见地在床上坐了半小时，发愣的脑中不知道在想些什么，最后机械地起身开始洗漱。

没有告别，也许世界上很多再见都是这样猝不及防发生的。Loki看着镜子里的自己，短短两天他就变得憔悴了许多。如果确定离开Thor，他再独自前往兰斯特，也许他还能忍受这样的结局，但现在Thor悄无声息地离开，Loki实在高兴不起来。

他明白了自己对Thor的感情，即使不想承认，但他们之间再也不是Thor单方面望着他。

Loki浑浑噩噩地去到教堂，没想到Teece已经在那与信众聊天。

他年纪大、阅历广，随意说几句就能让信众信服，Loki看到不少人围着他，他穿着主教服，冲Loki问好。

原来今天Teece就要回去了，特地来跟Loki告别。

“你如果来兰斯特，随时可以来大教堂里找我，我很欢迎你，Loki。”Teece意味深长地看着他，“我希望离下次见面不会太远。”

“很抱歉。”Loki叹了口气，他现在真的没心情考虑这些，他担心Thor遇到了危险，担心Thor就此消失，却无人可以诉说，“短时间内我不能去见您，希望您能遇到比我更优秀的牧师，愿主保佑您。”

Teece不知道短短一天发生了什么，但他依旧友好地与Loki拥抱，离开了这座美好的小镇。

教堂里人来人往，到了黄昏时分，Loki望着基督像，偌大的地方渐渐只剩下他一个人，经过一天的沉淀，他越发明白自己的心情。将圆帽放在布道台上，虔诚地画了个十字，也许Thor不会再回来，但Loki想留在约顿郡等他。

Loki感觉心里的石头终于落地，他关闭教堂，慢慢往家的方向走，心情比早上的时候好多了。

他走到半路，蓦地停了下来。

他的心跳加速，回头望着教堂的方向。

夏天的风吹来，迎面带着温暖，他站在街道尽头，隐约听见宿命的声音，一下一下，敲打在他的心上，如夜风般清澈干脆，将他吞没。

Loki奔跑起来，不顾一切地转身跑向教堂，他喘息着，似乎感觉到有谁在等待他。

“Thor——”Loki在心里叫喊，随着太阳没入地平线，他跑回待了一天的工作地点，借着外面透进来的光线，他看见里面空无一人，基督神像依旧肃穆。

Loki不免动作一滞，以为自己看错了，目光忍不住到处逡巡，Thor为什么不在？

他明明——明明感受到他了？

“Thor——”

他们之间的感应从没出过错，Loki死死抓着门把，咬住下唇，他不死心地又喊了一声：“Thor！”

没有回应，冷意从脚底攀爬至脊背，不，还有庭院，或许Thor在庭院里，Loki不死心地自我安慰，他下意识转身要往院子里走，忽而又僵在原地。

他这样……也太傻了吧？Loki自嘲一笑，他后退一步，看了一眼庭院外围，就在他即将失望、离开时，他听见空气里传来那个声音。

“Loki。”

他的身体远比脑子运作得更快——他奋不顾身地奔上前去，紧紧搂住那个男人。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

“Thor！”

念这个名字的时候，他会轻咬舌尖，把音节都吞进自己的肚子里，如今他念了无数遍，满心都是Thor。

Loki看到熟悉的身影从透明到清晰，没想到有一天他居然因此感到欣喜。他毫无畏惧地上前，下意识扑进Thor的怀里。

Thor的怀抱如以前那样温暖，没有一丝改变，他们仿佛已经一百年不曾相见，Thor回抱他，俯身亲在Loki的额头上，Loki急切地问：“你到底去哪里了？你知不知道——”

“我知道——”Thor也很焦急，他甚至有点茫然，目光不愿意离开Loki一丝一毫，“我知道你在做什么，但我无法陪伴你。”

Loki心头一震，极不冷静的大脑识别出这句话的真实含义，令他打了个哆嗦，他皱起眉头，抓着Thor的衣襟质问：“你要离开我去往另一个世界了？我不允许——”

Thor从没见过Loki这么激动的模样，他试图宽慰Loki，但Loki紧紧抓着他，将薄唇凑上来主动缠住他，Thor被他亲得晕头转向，一时间也不知道要说什么。唇瓣透出水意，Loki的舌头伸了进来，Thor搂着他的腰，几乎把他抱离地面，像要把Loki揉进自己的骨血里一般，费力地吮着他的舌根，唇瓣湿漉，牙齿碰撞，这个吻一直持续到Loki喘不过气，发出闷闷的呻吟声，Thor才松开他，银丝顺着Loki的唇边断开，他迷离地睁着眼睛，发出轻微的哼声，Thor心里百转千回，几乎不知道要如何诉说。

他其实并未远离，一直看着Loki，但意外的是Loki不再能看到他的存在，Thor起初发现Loki听不见他说话、看不到他的时候，他觉得自己的世界都崩塌了，但他毕竟比Loki多活了这么多年，他的存在本就是一个意外，至今原因不明。

Thor静默着，看着Loki越发担忧、憔悴、魂不守舍，他忽然明白Loki产生这种反应的原因，恨不能紧紧地抱着他、安慰他，可他只能看着，不论如何都无法被Loki感知到他的存在。

“没有我的允许，你不能离开我。”Loki抬起头望着Thor，轻轻咬着他的嘴唇，像是情人之间的呢喃，又像主从之间的命令，他抱着Thor，失落地说，“我从没想过，你没有回音，对我来说是这么可怕的事。”

“我不会去兰斯特，我想……与你在一起。”Loki咬牙，生怕Thor再次从自己眼前消失，他鼓起勇气说了出来。

时隔多年，这段感情得到了正面的回应，站在同一个路口，Loki不再选择放弃他，Thor的眼眶微微湿润，他抱着Loki，把脸埋进他的肩窝：“我永远不会离开你。”

顾不得这里是教堂，Loki十分想与Thor亲近，衣服解开了一半，Thor低下头来吮着他的胸肌和乳头，一点点挑逗他的情欲，乳尖被他含得湿润发亮，Loki难堪地踢了踢Thor：“回去吧，我怕有人……”

“没人看得见我。”Thor嬉笑道，两人亲密得像连体婴，Loki推不动Thor，背靠布道台，身上的牧师袍落在脚边，Thor凝视着Loki湿漉漉的绿眼，捧起他的手，郑重地落下一个吻，“你愿意跟我走吗？”

Loki不知道他想去哪里，但他自然而然地点了点头，不想与Thor分开。Thor的反应越发炙热，Loki觉得全身的敏感点都被他照顾着，Thor吮着他的耳垂，随后是他的腰腹，半勃的肉块被玩弄，不一会儿他就浑身发烫，酥麻的快感迫使他流出更多淫液，下身胀痛，Loki被Thor翻了个身，他看着敞开一角的教堂大门，十分紧张地说：“我不想上新闻！”

“不会的，相信我。”Thor的手已经摸到了Loki的穴肉，将前面的液体抹了点到后头，他们的身体十分契合，Thor总是不用在扩张上花费太多时间，三根手指来回抽插着湿软的甬道，Loki扬起脖颈，脆弱地呻吟起来，Thor咬着他的后颈，手指摸到了他的敏感点，Loki挣扎了下，软绵绵地趴在了布道台上。

“我就在你身边，但你看不见我。”Thor抱怨道，“我以为是我的时间到了。”

Loki吓了一跳，赶忙回过头说：“你一直在？”他内心深处忽然涌起一股羞耻感，那他为了Thor失魂落魄，岂不是都被这家伙看在眼里？年轻的牧师一想通这件事，耳根发红，当即想逃离Thor的桎梏，然而Thor为什么会突然失去控制隐身的能力，Loki又不禁担忧地问：“你哪里不舒服吗？”

Thor摇摇头，牢牢地控制着Loki，他想这也许是一个意外，但现在Loki是他的了，Thor高兴地说：“不论如何，就算我会消失，在消失之前知道你爱我，我很满意——Loki，这一次，你终于选择我了。”

Loki心内震动，不免有点心酸地握住Thor的手，他也很庆幸，自己说出了这些话。

他们之间的亲吻变得越发甜腻，Loki感觉像吞了个甜美的橘子，有点酸涩，又有甜味散开，Loki勾住Thor的脚，大腿被Thor的膝盖磨蹭，泛起隐约的酥麻，Loki被微微向上抱起，Thor解开裤子的声音让他十分不好意思，他的眼角余光扫到神像，更是无地自容。可Thor禁锢着他，滚烫的阴茎戳弄他的下身，让那个隐秘的小洞又流出汁液，为Thor而湿润。

“唔嗯——”湿漉漉的触感让Loki一颤，他回想起火热的快感，不自觉地回应Thor的动作，Thor拍了拍他的臀肉，把阴茎插了进去，他快速抽插起来，Loki先是疼，随后很快就适应了这种猛烈的性爱。

“啊哈嗯……你轻点，太大了。”Loki不管不顾地迎合Thor大幅度的操弄，他入得深了，Loki抓着布道台来回摇摆，轻轻喊叫，Thor入得浅了，他又心生不满，用那双水盈盈的绿眸瞪着Thor，粗长的性器在甬道里来回抽插，清晰的撞击声让他更加脸红心跳，Thor强硬地拉开他一条腿架着，他角度刁钻，次次都让Loki双腿一软，他操久了，Loki也没了力气，勉强扒着光滑的台面，Loki哼了哼。

“不行……没力气了……”Loki感觉自己像条滑溜溜的软骨小蛇，即使被Thor抱着，身体的重心在Thor的阴茎上，但他依旧被顶得脱力，慢慢往下滑落。

Thor停了停动作，阴茎卡在Loki的体内，他微微眯眼，随Loki一起跪在地上，Loki抓着桌角，腿被Thor挤开，滚烫的肉块顶到了极其深的地方，Loki瞪大眼睛，腰窝越发深邃，Thor笑了笑说：“有这么爽吗？”

“你……”Loki感觉五脏六腑都被Thor顶作一团，他半坐在男人腿上，这次只需要轻轻耸动，他就几乎被快感淹没，Loki沙哑地叫了几声，“啊，啊，哈，怎么那么深，混蛋——”

Thor的笑声更加得意，他搂着Loki的腰，亲着他的耳廓，把他逼得哀叫连连，Loki哭了起来，溃不成军，在神像下被这个爱慕他一百年之久的男人操到了高潮。Thor很遗憾没有看到Loki失神的模样，他扭过Loki的脸，吮着他的舌根，Loki张着嘴无声地喘息，绿眼里弥漫着泪水，Thor看得更是邪火丛生。

“回去——”Loki还没见过Thor变魔法，但他觉得Thor可以瞬移，两只腿只打颤，他已经足够丢脸，Thor坏心地笑了几声，搓着他的乳尖亵玩，Loki抓着自己的黑袍，努力想从Thor的阴茎上逃开。

空气中似乎有股奇妙的气流淌过，回过神来，Loki猛地趴在了自己的床上，被Thor往前一顶，抽搐着又喷出两股精液，他彻底没力气了，任由Thor把他翻过来，细密的吻落在他的脸上，Loki在迷糊中意识到自己回家了，他又开始烦恼教堂的门没上锁要怎么办，可Thor太过温柔，他无法继续思考。

“嗯，乳头也要——”Loki被他亲得舒服，Thor满怀爱意的目光更是取悦了他，Loki勾着Thor，虽然处在不应期中，但后穴那根热烫的棍子依旧捅得他忍不住缩起肩膀，“你好了没？”

Thor无奈极了，他还在挑逗Loki的情欲，而Loki已经想让他快点结束？这可不行。Thor笑眯眯地握着Loki的手，吻了吻他的手背：“这可是我等了许久的盛宴。”

Loki耳根一红，他不知道他们的前尘往事，但望着Thor亮晶晶的眸子，他无法说出拒绝的话。

就这样任由男人索取，高雅禁欲的牧师先生被翻来覆去操了好几次，夜已经深了，他饥饿难忍，好不容易才逃脱了鬼怪的桎梏。

“起来，别压在我身上。”Loki喉咙沙哑，疲惫地躺在床上，他忍不住斥责道，“你真是只禽兽。”

“你不懂我的心情。”Thor少见地反驳Loki，他冷哼道，又在Loki脸上亲了一亲，Loki抬手要推开他，Thor抓住Loki的手，一点点亲着他的手指，Loki脸上爬起红晕，好一会儿，Thor才愿意离开他，去打水帮他擦洗身上的浊液。

Loki缓过神来，慢吞吞地问：“你说你的时间到了？是指你会消失吗？”

Thor看着自己的手，愣了愣说：“我不知道，我的未来同样是未知，只是以前从没发生过这种事，我愿意被你看见，但你看不见我，那就没有任何人能看见我了。”他扶Loki坐起身，柔软的布料抹过他胸前的乳头，Loki打了个颤，Thor抬头对上他的眼睛。

“唔，那现在呢？”Loki紧张地摸摸Thor的肌肉，没有要变透明的趋势，他勉强放下心来。

Thor摇摇头说：“我不知道以后，所以我更应该珍惜现在与你在一起的时光。”

Loki抿起嘴唇，靠在Thor胸前：“我想知道你以前的故事。”他很少提到这个话题，关于他们的过去，Thor和之前的他……如果那也是他。

那是很短的、属于少年人的一段故事，Thor摸摸Loki的脸，简短地说：“他没长到你这么大。我们是从小的朋友，我告白了以后，他因为工作升迁要去另一座城市，就此与我分开了。之后我成了军人，没来得及再见他一面，便听闻他去世了。”

Loki心头一震，他沙哑地问：“他……是什么职业？”

“你相信命运吗？”Thor定定地看着Loki，“是神父，所以你不知道我有多高兴，你选择了我。”


	12. Chapter 12

这话信息量太大，Loki不敢相信，命运居然迂回地回到了起点，只是不同的他做了不同的选择。

他迷迷糊糊地被擦干身体，吃完晚饭，最后他颇有一种认命的感觉，完全放下了这件事，不论如何，他们现在在一起。

“啊！”Loki事后想起教堂还没关门，他十分愤怒地看着Thor，完全忘记了自己刚才的心绪，他斥责并催促道，“你快去教堂看看有没有锁门！”

“你让一个鬼飘出去关门？”Thor也难以置信，“这样不好吧？”

“布道台还有你作恶留下的痕迹！”Loki越发着急，“快去擦地！”

Thor：“……”

在Loki的逼迫下，Thor不得不悄悄出门，做好善后，当他拿着Loki给的抹布，在教堂里擦擦洗洗时，他觉得自己尤其痛恨耶稣。

确认没人看到自己，Thor忙了半小时，他把门反锁，将教堂清理干净，靠在座位上小憩。

满目尽是华丽的壁画，Thor不自觉想起很多年前的事。

他并非全然不记得了，只是不愿意去回想。但坐在这里，他似乎又回到了那个午后，Loki站在教堂中，穿着神圣的黑袍回头望向他，脸上决绝而冷静，丝毫不像热恋时对他展露出的鲜活与炙热。

曾经，Loki总喜欢在潮热的夏天穿着单薄的T恤坐在Thor的床上看书，他身上会飘来苦橙的香气，随着窗户发出吱呀的声响，Thor跳到床上把Loki吓得将书跌到一旁，两人笑着闹在一起，Thor抱着少年柔软的腰肢，忍不住在他脸上轻轻地一吻再吻。

之后时光一转，渐渐生出棱角的面孔冷淡地看着他，Loki说：“我定了后天的船票，你会来送我吗？”

Thor多么想说“不”，他恨Loki丝毫不考虑他的感受就应下了升职与调任，他难道舍得离开自己的故土？Thor看着那双绿眼，他没有说话，只是僵硬地站在那里，最后还是Loki叹了口气说：“后天早上十点。”

住在他家附近的男人开始为收拾行李忙碌，他们见面的时间越来越短，Thor最终去送别Loki，紧紧地抱了抱他，不发一言，看着船越来越远。

站在船头的人影最后慢慢变成一个点。

Thor忽然忍不住大声呼喊他的名字，一次又一次，在港湾上费尽了力气，仿佛这样声音就能传到遥远的船只上，随Loki一起踏上新的土地，成为他得以怀念的乡音。

回过神来，四下一片漆黑，只有温润的神像提醒着Thor一切都已经过去——他不论多痛恨Loki选择了信仰而不是自己，都已经过去了。Thor的叹息没入黑暗中，他一直避免再去想这件事。后来就像他对Loki说的，他参军，没过多久就听到Loki的死讯。

那太突然了，Thor几乎不记得自己当时的反应，他似乎在长达一个月的时间里无法从神父们漂洋过海遇袭身亡的噩耗中醒过来，闭上眼睛，Loki仿佛就在他面前，他还能闻到Loki身上的味道。

这场意外让他们天人永隔。

后来的十年他独自过得碌碌庸庸，没有结婚，也没有新的恋情，他的精力被战争耗尽，最后郁郁而终。死的时候他依旧在想Loki，怀念他们曾经生活的海边、白色的楼房、Loki的笑容。

Thor第一次虔诚地在身前画了个十字，他不知道是谁致使他活到现在，但如果是神的力量，他轻声说：“我很感谢，我所拥有的一切。”

他想起家中Loki还在等他，鲜活的、会对他发脾气的Loki，Thor提起嘴角笑了笑，急忙处理好一切，往家的方向赶去。

他深爱的男人还在等他。

三年后。

没有在第一时间离开约顿郡的牧师先生又在这里待了三年，直到他的任期满了，他向教会提出申请，决定辞去神职，回归世俗生活。Loki精心准备了许久，这封申请书写得真挚而感人，他还给远在兰斯特的Teece写了一封信，表明他准备前往阿斯加德生活的决心。

老者依旧尊重Loki的决定，并邀请他有机会一定要去兰斯特旅行。

Loki与约顿郡的人相处了将近五年，不可谓感情不深厚，他最后一次在教堂布道的日子信众满座，Thor只能站在角落里等待Loki，大家都以为他只是要去别的地方任职，Loki没把实情告诉他人。

Thor曾多次向Loki描绘那座海滨小城，拥有这个世界上最美丽的沙滩与海水，阳光丰沛，永远温暖而湿润，市民热情，生活节奏慢，他想在那边开一间餐厅，两人一起经营，Loki负责算账和招徕客人，Thor负责烹饪。

“我不会算账。”Loki抿着唇说，“虽然我经常收到捐款，但是复杂的计算我不会。”在一个晴好的午后，他们带着若干行李来到阿斯加德，越发成熟的Loki在辞职后被Thor带着买了许多不同颜色的衣服，他不再穿黑袍，但身上的那股神职人员特有的气息经久不散，显得独特而迷人。

“哪有复杂的计算？”Thor把箱子搬进他们的新家，他以实体出现，与邻居打过招呼，他的年纪与Loki相当，但随着时光流逝，他甚至显得相对更年轻，这样一对帅气的男性同居人搬进阿斯加德，足以引起小镇居民的议论。

Loki不高兴地说：“反正出了问题别找我，我们两个人忙得过来吗？”Thor直接买下了那家店，就在他们新家附近，地中海风格，与这座城市分外契合，蓝色为主调。还正在装修，Loki就有了无数担忧。

“你可真爱烦恼。”Thor笑道，“又不要你赚钱，每年亏钱也可以，又不是亏不起。”

Loki：“……”

想起家里那一箱一起漂洋过海的金条，Loki嘴角一抽，他无语极了，但无法反驳Thor的话，鬼怪的富裕程度超出了他的想象，他只能冷哼一声走入客厅，Thor跟在他身后，笑眯眯地评价着装修好的房子。

“以后我们会一直住在这里吗？”Loki问Thor，这几年来Thor的变身能力似乎一直在弱化，尽管Thor只跟Loki提过一两次，但Loki越来越觉得他像人而不是鬼，他能感受到Thor身上的变化，不知道是喜是忧。

“看你喜欢，我们随时可以去做别的事。”Thor牵着Loki的手，“尽管你为我放弃了神职，但你要明白，我的存在，不是为了限制你，你想做什么，我都支持。”

Loki点点头，抱了抱Thor宽厚的身躯，他开始与Thor商量餐厅的菜单，思考自己还能在短时间内做什么。

许久没有回到阿斯加德，空闲之后Thor想起Loki当年曾经任职过的天主教堂，它坐落于城市的东北角——他已经很久没去过那个地方，当年海难之后，一船人尸骨无存，Loki没有墓碑，Thor也无处凭吊。

现在他开始了新的生活，和Loki再续前缘，他忽然想再去一次他们分道扬镳的地方。他跟年纪尚轻的Loki扯了个谎，说自己要去超市买点食材，顺着夕阳独自走到了天主教堂。

时间已晚，教堂里只剩下几个清洁人员，Thor慢慢在他走过许多次的回廊上踱步，这感觉恍如隔世，他看着熟悉的一砖一瓦，沙沙的树影中只听得见他的脚步声。

这座教堂因为较长时间的积淀，已经成为当地的旅游名胜，负责人设计了一间陈列室来记载这里的历史，馆内介绍着曾经在这里任职过的神父，展示柜里存放各个时期的文物，Thor没来过这里，不由得驻足慢慢观看。

早在他出生以前，天主教堂就已经存在，Thor平淡无波地边走边看，回顾着这一百年。

他看见一本老旧泛黄的羊皮书，正文是天主教义，但一旁空白处的字迹令Thor眼眶微微酸涩，只需要一眼，他就知道那是谁的字。

“神父姓名不详，逝世于九八海难，生前曾于阿斯加德大教堂任职，于沉船中打捞出古本祈祷书，是其友人生前所赠，残卷得到较好地保存，距今已有百年时光。”

书页上遗留着神父的字迹，虽然已经模糊，但依稀可以从中辨认出Thor的名字，那是Loki着急时打下的草稿中的只言片语。

Thor忽然明白了，Loki从来不曾放弃他。

海难那一年正好是Thor兵役结束的时间，但后来因为Loki，他决定继续留在军队里。而那时Loki已经下定决心回来，他后悔离开Thor、离开阿斯加德，但途中发生了意外。

Thor忽然觉得浑身的血液被抽空了，他靠在陈列柜旁失声痛哭，没有人能听到他的声音，但他既伤心又后悔，如果他能主动去看望Loki，是否他们之间不会错过这么长时间？

Thor看着那页残卷，它被作为文物保存下来，虽然没有任何人记得主人的名字，但Thor会永远记得。

Thor从教堂回来后闷闷不乐了几天才走出了阴影，毕竟现在真实的Loki就陪在他身边，他心里歉疚，对Loki更是友好体贴，搞得Loki以为他外遇了，疑神疑鬼了许多天。

家里有条不紊地收拾好了，Loki小时候经常做这种事，他经验丰富，指挥着Thor装饰他们的新家，他买了许多花，以前就十分向往拥有一个小花园，现在他实现了梦想，每天早上醒来望向窗外，就能看到院子里的花圃。

花开得好，他的人生也枝繁叶茂。

他们搬入阿斯加德后养成了新的习惯——去海边散步，Loki一直生活在内陆，从未见过这样的景色，第一次来的时候，他不禁惊奇地看着蔚蓝的大海，海浪与海鸥让人心情宁静，每晚来沙滩都令他十分快乐。

他喜欢在黄昏时分与Thor一起看夕阳没入海平面，时间一天天地流逝，他慢慢忘记怎么做一个牧师，学会了怎么和Thor生活、恋爱。

在这样的日子里，细心的Loki发觉Thor最近渐渐需要刮胡子了，这很少见，虽然一只鬼也能健身塑形，但刮胡子、剪指甲对他来说似乎从不必要。而且就Thor自己反应，他能变成鬼随意走动的时间越来越短，失去了那些超能力，他只能像个寻常人一样生活。

Loki不由得叹息着说：“这样不知道是好是坏，总之，你的生命长度有限了，以后出门也要小心，万一出车祸就是真的车祸了。”他踩在柔软的沙子上，海风吹来，带着夏夜的潮热，他忍不住扇了扇风。

“你不觉得我的温度都变高了吗？”Thor牵着Loki的手，他们的店铺开张在即，Thor觉得这样也有利于他以后的生活，“如果我真的重新成为人，那就可以跟你慢慢变老，这也是很幸福的体验。”

Loki冷哼了声，他穿了条沙滩裤，两条笔直修长的腿露在外面，惹得Thor多看了几眼：“要成为人还是快点，免得再过十年，别人会说你是我儿子。”

Thor：“……”他也不至于看起来比Loki年轻那么多吧？

沙滩上有男女经过，不少人看着他们发出嘘声，Loki凑到Thor跟前，抬起明媚的绿眼道：“让我听听，你有心跳了吗？”他把脸贴到Thor胸前，清晰的跳动声让他一愣。

Loki抬起头，正好迎上Thor的目光，金发男人低下头。

嘴上温热，四片唇瓣胶着在一起。

就在此刻，Thor身上静止的时间重启了。

END


End file.
